Hurricane
by XxLilyPopxX
Summary: Loki/OC- Jocelyn Grayson has been living with her mothers death ever since the day she was born. Her world turns upside down when she realizes that we are not the only race of people out there. What happens when a certain raven haired God of Mischief is the first to give her an impression? Rated for future sexual situations and some gore and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Heart that was never Whole

Pain. White hot pain exploded everywhere. I could hear my mother's heavy breathing followed by her groans of pain.

"Push Jamie. Come on baby push." My fathers frantic voice cheered my mother along.

"Almost there." The doctor stated with a triumphant smile.

My mother gave one last hard push and was rewarded with the wails of a baby girl. Me.

"It's a girl, Jamie-Bear! You did it!" My father cooed softly to my exhausted mother.

"Give her to me." she barely croaked to the nurse who was wrapping me in a soft pink blanket.

"Jocelyn, Jocelyn Rhea Grayson." My mother cooed to the little bundle of pink that was cradled to her chest. She then smiled up at my father. "Joce for short."

I then felt shaking. A violent gurgling noise was ripping throughout her chest.

"Jamie. Hunny, are you alright?" My father looked over to see my mother convulsing. Her eyes rolling violently back into her head. I was then ripped from her quaking arms. One of the monitors sounding with a continuous wail. Flat line.

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!" One of the nurses shouted into the hallway. The sound of running footsteps echoed throughout my ears.

"No, No. Please god no!" My father wailed as he fell to his knees.

Then there was nothing but darkness and the sound of the monitors continuous wail and my fathers painful sobbing….

"NO!" I screamed myself awake. A cold sweat soaked my night clothes which consisted of a white tank top and black lacey panties, and my pillow. Dream. It was just a dream. Its to bad to admit that there is some reality to it. My mother Jamie Lynne Hawthorne- Grayson, died while giving birth to me seventeen years ago to this day. Yup, Its my birthday! In all actuality it's a day that I dread each year. Its a constant reminder of what I did. Everyone tells me that its not my fault, but I just cannot help but feel responsible for her death.

I sighed and glanced over at my bedside table. The clock read 6:45 am. Dammit! I am so not ready to get practically mauled just because it is my damned birthday. I groaned aloud and sat up against my headboard. My clothes were starting to stick to my body. Yuck. I believe its time to get myself cleaned up and to try and get through the day.

I let my body be comforted by the familiar scent of my shampoo and conditioner. Orange Blossom was my favorite. I reminded myself to just play along. To just let my friends and my dad have fun with whatever they had planned for me. I slowly felt the tears running down my face. Sobs slowly but surely erupting from my chest. I cried out all of my sadness, frustration, and anger that I had towards myself until I felt numb. The water had gone cold by the time I turned the knobs off and wrapped myself in a fluffy, white towel.

I quickly scrunched some mousse into my long, red, curls. I dressed into my favorite hoodie and jeans, then dabbed on some powder, lip gloss, and mascara to make my aquamarine eyes pop. By the time I left my room it was all ready 8:00 am. I leisurely made my way to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s cafeteria for some breakfast. I was really craving a nice glass of orange juice and a chicken biscuit. Once I reached the cafeteria I pulled back one of the double doors.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of cheers erupted throughout the spacious room. Agent Romanoff who I call Nat, Agent Barton who I call Clint, Agent Coulson who I just call Coulson, and my father Dr. Lee Grayson led the cheers among fifty people or so.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath while putting on my infamous fake smile. This was indeed going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- Hey Guys! I have just a couple of things that I need to clear up. First of all this is my FIRST EVER fanfic so please bear with me through grammar and spelling mistakes. Secondly, I do except critisim and I will listen but please do not be rude. Lastly I do hope that you will enjoy this story and I will more than likel****y update a pretty good bit this week but after Sunday I do not know when I will be able to post another chapter. I will try and update every week. Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER! ****I do not own any characters mentioned in this story other than my OCs. Marvel has total rights!**

Chapter 2

My father was the first of many to hug my neck.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." he whispered into my ear. I pulled back from the hug and looked into his brown eyes. I saw what I fear most there. His eyes shone with happiness but there was another emotion hiding in the shadows. It did not take long to figure out that it was pain. Pain for the loss of his wife….my mother. Loathing. Loathing was there too. It was not as prominent as the pain or happiness but it was there. I assume that that hate was there for me. I took her from him.

I took a deep breath and quickly pushed my feelings away as I smiled up at him. "Thanks dad. You did not have to do all of this." I gestured to my guests and decorations. The party was themed around my three favorite colors: Emerald Green, Silver, and Royal Blue. There were streamers of each color intertwined and hanging from the cafeteria's high ceiling. The tables were decorated with table cloths of each color and there was an intricate center piece on each as well. But what really blew my mind was the cake. It was three tiers with the same color scheme. It read "Happy Birthday Joce" in an elegant script. I was in such awe that I didn't even take notice of the table that was filled with brightly wrapped gifts.

"Hey not everyday my little Joce turns seventeen." he chuckled as he motioned for Nat and Clint to come over.

Nat reached me first." Happy Birthday Joce!" she smiled and hugged my neck rather tightly. Agent Natasha Romanoff is a very beautiful woman. She stood a little taller than my 5'7 frame and she was a little curvy. She has shoulder length scarlet hair and light green/blue eyes. She has a very feminine face but don't let that fool you. She is tougher than half of the men on base.

"Thanks Nat." I hugged her back. She looked at me and I could tell that she knows my pain. She knows that I am faking all of this reaction. I looked up into her eyes and I saw something that I didn't like. She had worry in her eyes as well as fear. Clint came up beside her and I looked up into his eyes. He had a similar look in his eyes as well. My heart stopped for a millisecond. Two of S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents had fear in their eyes? Something was happening and I just now got wind of it. Now it kind of explains why my father has been in his lab twenty-four seven. He is a physicist working with Dr. Erik Selvig on some big project. It is classified so therefore, I have absolutely no idea on what they are doing in their lab which is located under the base.

Clint's voice broke me away from my deep thoughts." Happy Birthday kiddo." he snickered as he ruffled my hair.

"HEY! Cut it out Clint!" I squealed and punched him in the shoulder. He yelped and rubbed at the now sore spot. Nat and my dad chuckled at Clint's face as he gave me his so called "evil eyes".

"Nat I don't think that you need to be working with Joce anymore." Clint mumbled sourly. Nat trains me five days a week for around five hours each day. Director Fury and my father both thought that it would be a good idea for me to know how to defend myself if a hostile situation arose. She taught me how to shoot, how to fight, how to use knives, and how to deflect numerous blows. Out of all of the skills that she teaches me the knives are my favorite. I keep two on me at all times. One strapped in a sheath around my ankle and one on my wrist in its own sheath.

The rest of the party kind of past by with a blur. I must have gotten around eighty thousand hugs and smiles with pity in them. Once everything was over my dad gave me a kiss on my forehead and told me that he was needed in the lab once again. Once he was gone I trudged up to my room with all of my gifts. I pressed my thumb to the scanner to unlock my door and it swung open silently. I threw my gifts into the corner beside my desk to sift through later. I lied back on my bed and stared silently up at my ceiling replaying the last twenty minutes of my party in my head.

Agent Maria Hill entered the cafeteria and made her way over to Nat and Clint. They spoke in hushed tones. Agent Hill then motioned for my father to come and join them. Agent Hill then took her leave with Nat and Clint following close behind. I looked over at my dad to see his face etched with worry and exhaustion. He then noticed my staring and put on a smile that I knew was forced. He then dismissed himself to join Dr. Selvig in the lab.

Something is not right. I sighed and stripped out of my clothes. I then pulled on a Emerald Green tank top and black sweatpants. I went to my adjoining bathroom to wash the make up off of my face and to brush my teeth. I looked at the girl who was in the mirror with disgust. I hate my body. I am very curvy more voluptuous than anything. I am not skinny but I am not overly big either. My hair was below my breasts now. I am torn on whether to cut it all off or just trim it up a bit. My pale skin was freckled in all places. I groaned aloud and walked to my bed. Its only just after noon but I am so tired. I just want this day to end really. I plopped down on my bed and put my earphones in my ears. I quickly selected my eighties play list on my I pod and closed my eyes. The Police's "Every Breath You Take" lulled me to sleep.

I dreamed of pale skin, raven hair, and mesmerizing bluish green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Confrontation

I awoke to the sounds of Hall & Oates "Maneater" blasting in my ears. I yawned and yanked the ear buds out of my ears. I glanced over to my clock. The red digits read 9:00 pm. Jesus, I have been asleep for almost eight hours. I was bored. I didn't want to stay in my room so I decided to jog and maybe go a couple of rounds with the punching bag. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and slipped on my tennis shoes. I sheathed my knives then I headed out of my quarters. The gym is three floors above my room so it takes around five minutes to get there. I stuck my thumb to the scanner which was located beside the steel double doors which guarded the gym. The doors swung open silently to reveal an empty gym. Hmmm that's weird I thought to myself. There is usually at least two people here at all times. I quickly made my way over to the treadmill and started my pace at a slow jog. After ten minutes on the treadmill, I was sweating profusely. I walked over to a machine which dispensed water and got me a bottle. I quickly downed the bottle and dabbed at my face with a towel. Then the punching bag was practically screaming at me to get rid of some of my pent up frustration and anger. After my hands were taped, I let the bag have it. Right hook, left kick, left uppercut, right kick, that was my routine. I gave that bag all I had and more. I stopped after my arms and legs felt like jello. I collapsed on the nearest bench and untapped my hands. Some knuckles were busted and bloody. They stung like hell as did my thighs.

The trek to my room was one of epic soreness. It took me twice as long to get back than it usually does. I scanned my thumb and made a beeline towards my bathroom. I took a long hot shower. I then got out and dressed into yet another tank top and another pair of sweats. This time however the tank top was a deep blue and the sweats were gray. I pulled a brush through my red curls and brushed my teeth. A rumble shot through the base. It felt almost like an earthquake.

"Shit!" I yelled as another tremor rocked the base. Then the red alarm in my room started flashing. At S.H.I.E.L.D that means evacuate and STAT. The shit has just hit the fan I thought to myself as I ran into my room. I quickly pulled on a hoodie, sheathed my knives, yanked on my tennis shoes, and pulled the Browning Hi Power 9mm from under my mattress. I cocked the hammer back effectively loading it then I clicked the safety on and stuck it in the waistband of my sweats. I then grabbed the emergency backpack from under my bed which held a driver's license, passport, birth certificate, S.S card, ammo, first aid kit, and five hundred dollars in cash. Shouts sounded out in the hallway outside of my room. I grabbed my I pod and ran out of my door.

Agents were running both ways in the hallway. Some yelling into earpieces others yelling to other agents. I had to find my dad. I went to his room scanned my thumb and his door swung open. No one was there. The lights were off and my heart fell into my stomach. The lab I thought that's were he is . Dammit, I don't have clearance! Its worth a shot though. I ran all of the way to the elevator which went only to the lab. As soon as I reached it the doors just came open. I didn't even have to scan my thumb. I smirked at my luck and rushed in. The rumbling and tremors stopped all of the sudden. The elevator dinged at my arrival.

"Dad!" I ran out into the lab screaming his name. No answer came. I then rounded corner and what I saw made me halt. Director Fury was lying on the ground clutching at his chest and then there was him. A tall, lean but muscular man with raven hair which was slicked back from his face was bent over picking up a stainless steel briefcase. He had a weird scepter looking thing in his other hand. I looked around and I saw Clint but then again I didn't see him. His eyes were clouded with a light blue color which was not natural at all. Dr. Selvig and my dad were no where to be seen. There was just a few other agents with the same clouded color in their eyes. Director Fury then opened his eyes and looked straight at me. Those dark brown eyes telling me to run. The man look at Fury's face then turned to see what he was staring at. I swallowed back a gasp when the man looked me dead in the eyes. He had a strong jaw and very prominent cheekbones. His eyes were a bluish green and he was pale maybe even a little sickly looking.

"Well,well,well what do we have here?" he asked in a voice which made my insides clench. It was like a hissing but yet it was husky.

"Freeze!" I yelled at the handsome stranger half heartedly as I took my gun out of my waistband and clicked the safety off. My fear was getting the best of me and I wanted to know where my dad was. His eyes studied my face and body for a moment before bursting into laughter. He walked towards me with a confidence in his step that only people of high authority carry themselves with. I then noticed his clothing. It was shaded in green, gold, and black. It looked to be made mostly of metal and leather. Armor my mind suddenly recognized. He stopped only inches away from my body. The barrel of the gun was pressing into his lower chest. I was staring directly at his chest to afraid to look into his eyes.

"Look at me you insolent fool." he snapped. I slowly met his icy gaze. He then smirked and grabbed the gun out of my hands breaking it into. I couldn't breath. My dad where is he?

"My..da..dad." I stuttered. "Where is he?" I asked. My voice was a little stronger.

"I assume that he is under my control my dear." he said lightly. "What is your name young one?" he asked rather curiously.

"Jocelyn, Jocelyn Grayson." I barely managed to squeak out.

"Well Jocelyn, your coming with me whether you like it or not. You are now a liability to my glorious purpose and we cannot have you ruin that now can we?" he said menacingly.

"No!" I screamed as I reared back my right hand to punch him. He then caught my fist and twisted it around effectively trapping me with my back to his chest. The man then wrapped his arm around my throat choking me. The last thing I remember was the feeling of his chest quaking with laughter.

**Authors note- TADA! Here is everyones favorite God Of Mischief! I promise more Loki to come! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Drip. Drip. Drip. A constant dripping woke me up. I groaned as I opened my eyes only to find darkness. I was cold. My body rocked with shivers as I tried to assess my injuries. My right wrist appeared to be sprained and my throat felt like someone had danced on it. It hurt to breathe and my head was throbbing. I took in my surroundings slowly as I could hardly see. It was like a sewer or dungeon. It was so cold. I could see ice sickles forming around the corners near the ceiling. I could not feel my hands and I huddled into a little ball against the cold stone wall trying to preserve some body heat. I am not going to die like this I thought to myself as I reached for my knife that was sheathed at my ankle. I found nothing. I tried for the one on my wrist and found nothing as well.

"FUCK!" I screamed into my prison. "HELP. HELP! Please someone help me!" I groaned as loud as I could. I was not a person that cries for help but I had no choice. I was unarmed, injured, in pain, and I could not find my dad. What if he is dead? No, I thought. I quickly pushed that thought from my mind. I replayed the events that happened in the lab in my mind. Who was that handsome stranger? He is lethal no doubt about that but, what does he want Dr. Selvig and my dad for? What is the use of having Clint and other agents under is control? Also, what is with his "Armor" and that weird scepter thingy? My head was pounding and me thinking this hard was not helping at all. I then heard a creak of a door. I could barely keep my eyes open so I just gave up and kept them closed. I heard booted footsteps approach me followed by a much lighter step.

"What is wrong with the girl?' I quickly recognized the voice as the stranger from the lab. I then felt someone reaching and placing their fingers on my neck to check my pulse. Those same hands then checked my temperature, listened to my heart, and then they reached for my injured wrist. I groaned in pain as he poked and prodded at my injury.

"She is going into hypothermic shock. Her body temperature is way below normal. Her wrist maybe fractured but she will need an x-ray to be sure. She may have a slight concussion and basically sire she will die if she is to stay here any longer." the other man I assume the one that had the lighter footsteps relied. His voice wavered with worry as he told the stranger that I am to die if I stay here any longer.

"Weak excuse for a race." the stranger scoffed. He then sighed. "Bring her to my chambers and do what you must to keep her alive." he then directed to the other man. The other man then tried to lift me but failed. " Move you weak quim, I shall carry her before you drop and injure her more." the stranger snapped. I felt a pair of strong arms encircle my body. I was then lifted bridal style against the strangers chest. Oh, God did he smell good. His scent was musky and light all at the same time. I wanted to protest to hit and scream at him but my body and mind were both too weak. He walked not caring if he jarred my weak and injured body. It seemed like I was in his arms forever before we arrived at a room whose temperature was slightly warmer than the previous. This must be his chambers I thought as he put me down none gently I might add on a fluffy bed.

"Do what you must, I will return shortly and if she dies you die." he whispered dangerously.

"Of course my lord." the second man added nervously. I then let myself fade away into some much needed sleep.

**Loki POV**

What an interesting creature. Thinking that a mere weapon such as the Auburn haired girl had aimed at me now could stop me. I am a God! This girl she did intrigue me so. She was beautiful for a Midguardian. Her hair was a shade of red and it was in curls that reached below her perky breasts. Her skin was about as pale as mine and was marked with little spots of darker colored skin. She was very shapely. The women on Asgard were basically boards compared to her curves. I wanted to explore them much to my disgust. She was brave and her name suited her. Jocelyn Grayson. I must ask that Hawk fellow about her. As for her father I have other plans for him and the Selvig fellow. I still could not get the feeling of her warm soft body up against mine as I cut off her oxygen supply. I have not had a woman for quite sometime. I groaned my frustration aloud. I only have a limited time before my plan is set into action. First, I have to get my hands on some Iridium for the portal that is to be powered by the precious Tesseract. I believe that I will need Jocelyn's assistance on that little journey. It may be beneficial in blending in to have a woman on my arm as I attend the opening in Germany. I have two weeks to prepare for the event. That should be quite enough time for Jocelyn to heal. I sighed inwardly, I did not mean to bring the poor girl to the brink of death. I have not even properly introduced myself yet.

My thoughts where suddenly interrupted by the Hawk fellow's voice. "Sire, the doctor you brought in to help heal the girl is doing some suggestive things." he told me in a monotone voice.

"What sort of things?" I asked with hints of anger bubbling in my voice. I brought him in to heal the girl not to violate her body while she slumbers.

" He is stripping her down as we speak." he stated. He looked my feet while he was addressing me like any good servant does. Stripping her down? I could feel my blood boiling inside my godly veins. That weakling has such a nerve doing this in my presence and on my bed! I punched the nearest wall. My hand took a huge chunk out of the wall but it was effortless. I felt no pain only blinding fury. I stalked to my bedchambers quickly. The Hawk followed close behind as if awaiting for orders. I slung open the doors to my bedchambers to find the man peeling her undergarments down her pale legs.

"What are you doing you twisted fool?" I bellowed. I grabbed the man up by his throat and slammed him up against the stone wall.

" Im..im doing what you said sire." he said nervously. Sweat was rolling down his temples and he eyes were wide with fear. " I need to take her clothes off in order too.." I have heard enough. I quickly wrapped my other hand around his neck and twisted effortlessly snapped his neck. When I felt and heard the audible crack a smile twisted upon my lips. I then threw his body at the door.

"Dispose of this thing, do not interrupt me unless I send for you now be gone." I ordered the Hawk with residing anger. When the door clicked closed, I stalked over and bolted it shut. I leaned my forehead against the cool wood and took a few good deep breaths to prepare myself to not to get angry when I turn to see the girl in her helpless state.

She lied there her pale breasts rising and falling with her breathing. I quickly walked over and pulled the blankets up to her chin. I took a deep breath trying to fight the urge to pull the blankets down. I scoffed mentally at the thought. I will not become like Thor. I sighed and stalked over to the nearest chair that was placed facing the foot of the bed. She would awaken soon and when she does I will introduce myself. In the meantime, I wanted to find out more. So, I closed my eyes and went to work on sifting through her head.

**Authors Note- So I was really excied about this chapter but I am not sure if its up to par I guess you could say. Oh well you guys will be the judge of that! I do hope you enjoy. Depending on the outcome of this story I am thinking about maybe doing a Captain America/OC story.. But that a long way away at this moment. Anyways I hope that you enjoy and Pwease review! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note- Hey Guys! I apologize for the delay! Things have been kind of crazy on my home front and I start my senior year of high school Monday! Any who, I would like to dedicate this chapter to the wonderful DoctorLokiLove for helping me and for being my first reviewer! She also introduced me to some wonderful new artists and songs! Also, thank you to all of my silent readers. You guys make my day as well. Songs that inspired this chapter: "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars and "Rebel Yell" by Billy Idol. Please enjoy and review!**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing but my Ocs! Marvel owns everything you recognize! They created this world and I'm just playing in it! ;p**

Chapter 5

**Jocelyn's POV**

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Once majestic buildings lie in ruin. Bodies of innocent women, men, and children littered the streets. No, I gasped to myself as I turned and saw a red headed woman lying face down in a pool of blood. I ran over to the woman and flipped her over as gently as I could.

"Nat?' I stuttered painfully. I pressed my fingers to her neck, trying to feel for her pulse. I felt nothing but cold, hard skin. No flutter. No steady beat. No warmth. The bile rose in my throat and I turned the other way to empty my stomach. When I was done retching I saw Clint's body not far from Natasha's. No, this cant be happening I thought desperately to myself. There was a man in a red, white, and blue uniform with a shield which was laying across his abdomen. There were three other men scattered around Nat also. Two of them were covered with weird armor; a really buff blond headed man and a dark headed man with perfectly groomed facial hair. The other was naked with dark brown hair that had a sprinkling of grey. I went around feeling for pulses and found none.

I started walking backwards, away from this horrible nightmare. Streams of tears were falling down my face. My chest ached from me keeping in the screams and sobs that were trying to escape. I have to be strong, I have to be strong. I repeated to myself hoping that I can calm myself down. I went to turn to face the other way when I tripped over something. I fell face first into the asphalt, busting my nose and scraping up my palms in the process.

"OH GOD!" I shrieked when I realized what exactly I tripped over. It was me. I was lying there, blood dribbling from my mouth and nose. I jumped away and slammed into someone who was standing. What standing? Alive! Someone was alive!

"Please help me!" I cried as I turned around to face my father. I cried out in relief as I practically knocked him down in a hug. I buried my face into his shirt crying my eyes out. He just stood there. He made no move to put his arms around me or to comfort me in any way. I looked up into his eyes to see them clouded in a light blue, just like Clint's had been.

"Dad? Its me Joce. Daddy, please your scaring me!" I cried as I started to back away slowly. Something glinted in his hand. Much to my horror it was a knife.

"You took her from me." he accused in a monotone voice. Oh god, I somehow knew this day would come. He started moving forward quickly to capture me.

" YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH! YOU TOOK THE ONLY THING THAT I LOVED AWAY FROM ME. HOW COULD I LOVE YOU?" he bellowed maniacally.

I turned to run but slammed into yet another person. I stared at the his chest, it was leather fringed with a deep green. I slowly looked up to see the strangers face looking down on me. His eyes glinted with a mad happiness at the situation.

"Why?" I croaked. I looked up into those bluish-green eyes and they held no mercy. I got no response. He raised his hand and slapped my right cheek with an inhuman force. I fell to the ground coughing up blood as I went. I sharp pain exploded throughout my head. Hell. This has got to be hell I thought. I looked up and saw my father driving the blade toward my skull. I closed my eyes, a scream bubbling through my lips….

I woke up to my own screaming once again. I sat straight up and to my horror I looked down to see myself bared to the world. I shrieked and pulled the black silk sheet up to my chin. I took in my surroundings quickly searching for some clothes, a bathrobe, or something that I can cover up with in the process. Much to my disappointment I found nothing of the sort. I quickly wrapped the sheet around my body, knotting it above my right breast to be secure. I then noticed the dull throbbing my head and the sharp burning sensation that was shooting up my arm from my right wrist. I groaned aloud and closed my eyes at the sudden assault on my senses. My eyes popped opened at the sound of someone snickering rather joyously.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed aloud and looked to the source of the noise. The stranger sat at the foot of the bed looking rather exuberant at my pain. He just smiled and he had a mad glint in his eyes.

"You looked very much in pain, I just could not help myself. I am rather proud of my work." he stated with that same smile. I wanted to beat the smirk off of his face. Then we will see who is smiling.

He tsked. " I would not advise beating anything off of a god's face, namely mine."

"What the hell does that mean? How in the hell did you know what I was thinking?" I was on the verge of hysterical screaming.

"I am Loki the God of Mischief, Chaos, and Lies. I hail from the glorious realm eternal, Asgard." Loki stated rather proudly. There was so much shit going through my head at the moment, I just wanted to scream. All of this was not helping the throbbing that was currently becoming more prominent in my head.

"Yeah right and I'm the Easter Bunny. Seriously dude I'm not stupid. There is only one god and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't dress like that." I scoffed and pointed at Loki's "Armor". Loki's previous grin was replaced by a sneer. He slowly stood and walked towards me at an alarmingly slow rate. I held my ground, not wanting to show fear. He came to a stop, his body inches from my own.

"Back off." I growled shoving my palms against his leather clad chest. He stood there not phased by my pushing at all. His hand shot out and grabbed my throat. He walked forward pushing me back firmly against the wall.

"You are very foolish girl! Do not jest with me! I am in no mood, nor do I respond to them as lightly as your filthy race does. I am a god and I am your king do you understand? You will either do as I say or I will end you. Its just a simple flick of my wrist while it is around your pretty little neck and your as good as dead." Loki whispered with malice. As if to make his point clear his fingers tightened, as they dug into my flesh. I gasped for breath and tried to loosen his grip with my uninjured hand.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he spat. Spit misting my face. I nodded meekly. I did not want to give in but it is either play along or die. I certainly do not want to die and truthfully he did scare the shit out of me. I have been through too much in my opinion. He shoved me against the wall for a good measure then flung me on the bed. I had to grab the sheet to stop it from slipping.

"Don't bother with that, I have seen almost everything you have to offer and frankly my dear its not much." he laughed rather amused.

"Its not for your sake trust me." I retorted back. I waited for him to become angry once again but the amused expression on his face remained.

" You have fire, I like that, but sometimes the fire must be put out for the greater good. I will send someone with some healing supplies for your hand and your head. I assume you will also need clothing and sustenance. You will get all of this shortly but first please bathe. You smell horrid. I will then send for you and I expect you to come willingly. Is that clear?" he asked

I ignored the smelling jibe. "Crystal." I stated. I was actually thrilled for him to leave.

"What of my father?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"We will discuss those matters after you have done what I said." and with that he was out of the door. The door slammed shut with a loud bang that made me jump. I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally some time alone. I need to sort out my feelings and I need a good cry.

After some exploring I successfully found the bathroom. It was magnificent. The tub could hold about five people and was made of a black marble. I went over and started filling the tub with hot water. I stripped my sheet off and sunk down into the steamy water. Trying to relax, I closed my eyes and rested my head against the tub. Not only did that not work but it only seemed to make me worse. My muscles stayed tense and I fought the urge to cry. I just want my life back. I want to train with Nat, fool around with Clint, hell I even wanted the stony gaze from Director Fury. Most of all I wanted my dad. I wanted to hear his voice, to know that he is okay. My mind wandered back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Were they searching for us? Would they even find us before its to late? I silent tear slid down my cheek. Why does Loki want me. I'm nothing special, only a seventeen year old girl with some issues. Much to my displeasure, I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to know about Asgard. Its highly unbelievable but I believe him. I mentally scoffed at the thought, Me believing the God of Lies?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Who is it?'

"My lord sent me here with some clothing, supplies, and some food. I am to wait outside his chambers until you are ready. Then I am to take you to him." a monotone voice informed me.

"Alright." I stated back lamely. I quickly washed my hair as efficiently as I could with one hand and did the same for my body. Wrapped in a towel, I peeked into the room to make sure that no one was in there. With a sigh of relief I strode over to the bed. There was a bag filled with various clothing that was perched on the newly changed sheets of the bed . I sifted through them for the right size in bra and panties. I found a nice Navy Blue matching set and pushed it aside. I then picked out a plain gray tank top and a pair of sturdy looking jeans. I quickly dressed then I wrapped my wrist in a bandage that was provided.

The food was nothing special. Just some tasteless oatmeal and a bottle of water with two pills laying beside. I took the pills and ate quickly not wanting to taste the food. I finger combed my hair and rinsed my mouth out. Maybe I could ask Loki for a toothbrush and toothpaste later.

To clear my aching head, I took a few deep breaths before I knocked on the door to signal the guard that I was ready.

"Oh boy, here we go." I murmured softly to myself as the door swung open. I sent a silent prayer, hoping S.H.I.E.L.D would react soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note- I am so sorry you guys for not updating sooner. You have no idea how bad I feel about it. I have recently been grounded, for a BS reason I might add. These first couple of weeks of my senior year have been kicking my ass! It is also football season and I am Captain of my school flag line (Color Guard), so I have practice three days a week and games on Fridays. Plus my brother is going through a nasty divorce and custody battle so I am having to testify in court for that. I know that you guys could probably care less but I wanted to let you guys know that I am not ignoring you. I absolutely love all of you guys! Ya'll keep me going! Thank you for all of the follows, reviews, and favorites. You have no idea how much it means to me! **

**DISCLIAMER- I own nothing you recognize. They belong to their rightful owners not me! **

Chapter 6

The walk to Loki's "office" or whatever he wanted to call it was a long and cold one. The corridors seemed to go on forever. The "agent" ( more like minion to me) and I passed other "agents" along the way and all they could do was stare at me like they were expecting something special.

We soon arrived to a set of double steel doors with a thumb scanner on the wall beside them. A sudden pain of homesickness and fear struck through me at the familiarity of it all. I took a deep breath bracing myself as the doors opened to reveal several monitors and my own personal demon kicked back in a leather office chair.

The "agent" that escorted me here then shoved me into the room and the doors then shut with a bang, leaving only Loki and I in the chilly room.

"Come here." Loki said in that whispery, husky voice of his. I shivered and walked till I stood directly in front of him.

"Kneel, for your King." he stated. His voice was rather seductive and menacing all at the same time. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he watched me closely. I knelt on both knees with my head down. "Look at me little one." His voice like fur rubbing up against my body. I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his bluish-green gaze. His eyes held much to my shock, lust.

"You behave so well for a human. Do you not see that you crave me ordering you, subjugating you, dominating you. I can see that your body trembles in my presence. But is it with fear or desire? Or maybe it's a bit of both hmmm." he suggested. My throat was dry and I blushed deeply. Desire? Fear yes, but out of everything desire? Back on home base I had only kissed a couple of interns and that's it. I have never had sex or a boyfriend really. I stared into his eyes letting the confusion show in mine. He chuckled appearing to be amused at my confusion and embarrassment.

"What about my dad?" I asked my voice shaking slightly from either fear or arousal. I really couldn't tell. It seems like I can not control my emotions anymore. Right now, I was desperate to change the subject. I cannot get the hots for the bad guy!

"Ah, yes impatient as all humans are. He is fine at the moment. Your father is helping Dr. Selvig with the Tessarect. If you continue to obey he will remain fine but if you slip up my arm might slip when its around his neck. Then you will be orphaned having killed both your father and mother do you understand?" he sneered. My heart seemed to have left my chest at the mention of my mother. How did he know? My face paled and it felt like I was going to throw up. I closed my eyes and all I could see is my father coming at me with a knife. Much like my recent dream.

"How did you know about my mother?" I asked my voice trembling slightly under his relentless gaze.

He snickered slightly. " Well I am the God of Mischief. I read your mind little one while you were passed out in my bed. I could feel the regret and sadness in your mind as your subconscious thought of her. Tell me, do you truly blame yourself for her death?"

"Yes, but I do not see how this has anything to do with my dad or myself." I retorted back with as much strength as I could. I do not want to show weakness, but the death of my mother is something that I can not look over. Could you?

"Oh, not much but it is something that torments your very soul. I can use that to my advantage little one in many ways. Its your weakness. For you are now my humble servant and I can use that to my advantage well, my dear." Loki simply stared at me. No remorse in his eyes at the mental and emotional pain that he has caused me. But there was another emotion there in his eyes that I could not place.

"I will need you to be on my arm for an opening in the upcoming week. I have taken care of what you will be wearing so do not worry your feeble mind with that. All I need from you is to stay quiet and look beautiful. You can manage the beauty, but your mouth will be the problem I assume." Loki informed me of what my main goal is in the upcoming week. To entertain him and to obey. I can manage, I hope. My mind was still wrapping around the fact that he called me beautiful. Loki, the man that has threatened to take my fathers and my life called me beautiful. Sure, he is very handsome but, this is not right. Psychopaths should not be attractive!

Loki then offered me a chair beside him. He ordered me to remain there until he sends for me. Before he left he showed me where the bathroom was and told me that I was welcome to any of the books on the bookcase that lined the walls.

"Farwell Jocelyn, I will return for you soon. I have urgent matters that need tending to and they are for my eyes and ears only." and with that he closed the door softly. It was a nice change from all of the slamming and banging. Maybe he is just misunderstood, I thought to myself as I let my eyes wonder around his "office'. Or he is just trying to get into my head. With a frustrated groan I walked over to the bookcases.

"No way!" I shouted in complete shock and utter amusement. I saw a copy of "Fifty Shades of Grey" by E.L James on his bookshelf. I started giggling uncontrollably. I picked it up and flipped through it. I have heard of the book from a couple of interns that chatted constantly about it back on home base. I never quite got the whole bondage and submission stuff. Personally it was kind of creepy to me, but hey whatever floats your boat I guess. Curiosity got the best of me and I returned to the desk with the erotic novel.

" I am going to regret this.." I thought aloud. As I began to get lost in the complicated romance of Christian Grey and Ana Steele.

**Authors Note- Before anyone asks no I have not read "Fifty Shades of Grey". I thought it would be comical to put that little aspect in there. Also, No this story is not going to be BDSM. There will be smut though, so do not worry. I have heard some of my friends talk about the book, therefore that's why I somewhat know of the plot. I hope you enjoy by lovelies and please, please, review. With the past month I have had reviews keep me going!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note- First and foremost a big thank you goes to DoctorLokiLove and ForeverAFangirl868 for reviewing my last chapter! Also, a big thanks to all of the favorites and follows! You guys are utterly amazing! So, in this chapter we are going to peek at S.H.I.E.L.D and see how they are dealing. **

**DISCLAIMER- I sadly own nothing that you recognize. :/**

Chapter 7

"Fury! What the hell are we supposed to do now huh?" Agent Natasha Romanoff seethed as she walked briskly to where he was standing. He was gazing out the front windows of the helicarrier.

"I have activated the Avengers Initiative. Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark, and Mr. Banner should arrive shortly. We have got to obtain the Tessarect again. If we don't, I fear what would happen." Fury stated briskly to the seething agent.

"Oh, I see. You are only worried about that damned cube are you? Have you forgotten about Joce, Dr. Selvig, and Dr. Grayson?" She took a shuttering breath. "Not to mention Clint." The pain in Agent Romanoff's eyes was evident.

"If we do not obtain the cube in time Loki can destroy everything! Is that what you want Agent Romanoff? Do you want Earth to be destroyed? If that happens the others are as just dead as we are!" He shouted back at her, loosing his temper.

"Director, you know damn well that I care about this just as much as you do. As much as I hate to admit it, it scares me to think about Joce being with that son of a bitch. She is only seventeen for god sakes. How do we know that he hasn't killed her yet? Or the rest of them for that matter!" Her voice was steely and desperate.

"I doubt Loki will kill Agent Barton and the doctors. He needs them. They know valuable information and Agent Barton has an amazing skill set. He needs the doctors for the Tessarect. As for Joce, I honestly don't know what he will do if he hasn't done it already. She is strong though Agent Romanoff." Fury's voiced softened at the mention of Joce.

"Physically? No. He is a God Director. Emotionally? I honestly don't know. You know as well as I do that if he somehow finds out about her mother he will not forget it. He will use that to break her. She has always been fragile emotionally. You know that." She simply stated. Agent Romanoff was about to continue her argument but was interrupted by Agent Hill.

"Sir." Agent Hill jogged up to the Director. " Mr. Rogers and Banner are here. They are currently making their way here to meet with you. Is this a bad time?" Hill asked motioning to Agent Romanoff.

"No." Romanoff stated. Her voice was now tired. "I was just leaving. I have stuff to do."

"I will call for you later to join us Agent Romanoff. Let me talk to them privately first and then we can assess the situation properly." Fury called after the red head as she headed away from the bridge.

The double doors on the right slid open to reveal Agent Coulson, Mr. Rogers, and Mr. Banner.

" Hello gentlemen. I thank you for coming." the Directors booming voice greeted the future Avengers.

**Authors Note- Short I know and I am sorry but this chapter is this short for a reason! I will majorly update Saturday! I have already written 2000 words and I am not finished! I just wanted you guys to see what was happening at SHIELD. I just really wanted to get Natasha's reaction and feelings. I will not be going by the storyline of the movie. It will be similar but I am going to tweak it here and there! Please Review! Lots more of Joce and Loki time coming right up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note- **I know it's a little bit late and I do want to express my apologies! Much Mucho love to Tizzyy for reviewing my last chapter! Also, I would like to give another shout out to DoctorLokiLove! She is utterly amazing and I thank her for supporting me and for being with my story from the start! You guys go check out her new fic! Its titled "The War Lost"! It is absolutely stunning so far! You will not be disappointed! As always thank you to my silent readers as well! Also mucho love to all of the favorites and follows! You guys make my world go round! As always please ignore my grammar and spelling mistakes! I am improving as I go!

Chapter 8

**Jocelyn's POV**

I was so engrossed by the book that I did not even notice Loki standing in the doorway watching me intently. I was already halfway through the book and much to my surprise, I am actually enjoying it. Sure, there are some kinky sex scenes in it, but other than that it is kind of addicting.

"If you bite down any harder my dear you might just cut your lip open." Loki stated clearly amused. I hadn't even realize that I had been biting my bottom lip. I quickly shut the book and stuck it in my lap. My face and neck turned a beet red at being caught by the God. I licked my lips trying to speak, but I was far to embarrassed. The trickster chuckled clearly amused by my embarrassment.

"Might I ask what you were reading that caused such a reaction?" He walked over to me and reached his hand down to retrieve the book from my lap. His hand was defiantly close to an area that I want him to have no access to. By the time his knuckles brushed my upper thigh, I used my feet to push the chair backwards on its wheels. Loki was momentarily shocked by my fast movement. It did not seem to faze him any. He just walked defiantly toward me and put both of his hands on the back of the chair effectively trapping me. He took the book from my hands and flipped to the part that I was just reading. Loki turned his back on me and read silently. It was just my damned luck that I had stopped at the beginning of a particularly passionate sex scene in the book. I buried my face into my hands groaning aloud.

"Ahhh, I see what has you so flustered little one. Such graphic material for one such as you." he chuckled.

" I have heard worse trust me." I shuddered as I thought back to the gym bathroom back on base. Apparently punching dummies turn people on. They did not have the decency of going to their rooms. Loki looked at me expectantly his eyes were a shade darker than usual.

"I assume that you are pure?" he asked. His eyes looked like emerald fire now. His voice was breathy.

"If you mean by virgin.. Yes I am." my voice shook from embarrassment. " I really do not see if I have had sex or not pertains to the situation at hand.. I was merely curious of the book. I have heard people talk about it." Oh god was this awkward. I stood up trying to calm myself and to keep a neutral expression. I walked past Loki toward the door. I made sure to steer clear of him. Thankfully I reached the door without incident. Maybe he will let me go back to his chambers. Or maybe he will give me a room of my own. My hand grasped the cool door handle when two pale hands shot on either side of me, trapping me yet again.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I shrieked while jumping backwards. I collided with a hard body. I felt Loki's cool breath on my right ear.

" What's wrong my dear?" Loki questioned huskily his lips now touching my ear. He nibbled and sucked on my lobe. My breath caught in my throat at the sensation. It felt as if fire was igniting throughout my body. I arched back into him unintentionally. He seemed pleased by my reaction to his lips on my body. His arms then encircled me, pinning myself against his strong chest. Loki's lips went to my throat and he was all tongue, lips, and teeth. I tilted my head giving him better access. This isn't right I thought to myself. He is the enemy. I moaned aloud as he sunk his teeth into my neck marking the skin there. He soothed the painful mark with hot open mouth kisses. I shuddered violently into him as he ground his hips into my behind. I was not the only one excited here.

A loud knock sounded at the door. Loki hesitated , his arms no longer encircled my body. He gave my throat one more kiss and stepped back. I turned and looked into his eyes. They still held the fire that was arousal but he was also angry. He smirked then, seemingly pleased with his work.

"I will be there in a minute!" he snapped to the "agent" that was on the other side of the door. I breathed a sigh of relief.

" You are now mine and mine alone Jocelyn. I marked you mine. No one will help you now. Once they see the mark on your neck they will know who you are and who you belong too." Loki laughed as I flinched away from him. It was all just to prove a point or at least that is what he wanted me to think. I felt his erection. In some part of him, he desired me. Or just my body.

"To bad that we were rudely interrupted my dear. I would have shown you a thing or two." he smirked while he was reaching for the door handle.

"We are not done here, I have so much tension and I am just dying to relieve some." he joked. " You can go back to my chambers if you like and please take the next two books!" he added and with that he was gone. I stared at the door for what seemed like hours. Am I just a plaything or what? Groaning, I walked to the bathroom to inspect the damage. I gasped when I saw my reflection. My eyes were wide, my face and neck was flushed a deep crimson, and my hair was mussed. I tilted my head to see an angry red mark with a set of teeth marks around it. Oh. God what is going on?

I slowly trudged the way to Loki's chambers. I just wanted to sleep and to not think anymore. I opened the heavy doors only to have them shut quickly behind me and locked from the outside. Trapped, yet again with nowhere else to go. I took off the jeans and the shoes. I climbed into the bed and fell asleep with my hand touching his mark.

I awoke to the sound of the fireplace. The crackling and popping filled the room with an almost homey feel. Sitting up against the headboard, I looked around wondering who started the fire. Great. Just great, I thought to myself when I saw Loki. Can I not get one moment of damn peace? We just stared at each other. No words were exchanged. His hair was wet and he was not in his usual "armor". A green silk tunic clung to his magnificent torso. The ties were undone at the chest. A light dusting of dark chest hair graced his pale and muscular chest. He also wore what I guessed to be black, silk pants. The ties were tied haphazardly. He looked drained? Usually, he looks either stoic or pissed off. This was different. God he looked sexy though. I am not going to let him use me as a plaything though! It would be a lot easier if he was covered in warts and smelled bad!

"Did you take a shower while I was sleeping?" I asked while rubbing my face awake.

"Yes, It is my bathroom and I wanted a bath. You are in no situation to question me little one." Loki stated rather tiredly. I suddenly got a curious idea!

"Hey.. Loki can I propose something if you don't mind?" I asked suddenly excited!

"I guess that I can indulge you my dear." he added still sounding tired. I am going to take advantage of the situation to get answers. He doesn't seem to be in a bad mood so maybe he can be civil…. Or maybe even nice.

So I went on with my little plan. " Okay, so how about you ask me anything you want to and I mean anything, and I will answer truthfully." I hesitated before adding the second part. " And I ask you and you do the same."

He pursed his lips and walked over to the other side of the bed. Instinctively, I scooted closer to the edge, almost falling off. He slid onto the bed next to me. His head rested against the headboard, hand folded in his lap.

"You do realize that I can make you do that without the compromise because I own you little one. I can also tell when you are lying, so the truth would only come free. As for me I guess you have been good enough but I will warn you. Know if I tell you not to cross the line, do not do it. I am only indulging you in your little game. I am still your king and I can refuse whatever." he smiled softly but there was a deadly meaning behind it. I did not care. I was just so giddy to get some answers.

" How old are you?" He seemed to ponder this answer carefully.

" I am not quite sure, probably centuries in your time." he chuckled at my expression. My mouth was gaping open and my eyes were as wide as saucers. That old? Wow, he certainly did not look it.

" How come you look so young?" I asked eagerly.

" You must forget that I am a god therefore, I am immortal. I look to be about twenty-four years in your time I guess." Loki seemed rather at ease which put me on edge a little bit. I was not used to seeing him so relaxed, I guess you could say. I hummed in response you his answer.

"What is your full name." he asked looking kind of bored.

"Jocelyn Rhea Grayson. But most of friends and my father call me Joce. It's what my mother wanted." I responded trying to keep my voice light at the mention of my mom.

"What was your mother's name?" He added curiously. Why did he have to go there? I looked away and focused my eyes on the fire. Watching the flames dance and cast shadows throughout the room.

"Jamie… Jamie Lynne Hawthorne-Grayson. From what my father tells me I look a lot like her. I have her complexion and hair." My throat tightened as I thought of her.

He seemed deep in thought when I glanced his way.

" What about your parents Loki?"

**Authors Note- **DUM DUM DA DUMMMM! Is the suspense killing you yet? Don't hate me for the cliffhanger! All good things come in time lovelies! This week is Homecoming at my school! ( insert sarcasm) It is absolutely stressful because the Seniors have to get everything ready! May the gods be with me and my fellow classmates as we take on the endeavor! - Wow cheesy much? :p Any who please REVIEW for Loki's sake! You guys are utterly amazing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note- *Holds hands up in mock surrender* Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I have not updated in almost a month! I have no real excuse other than I have been lacking the motivation to write. Everything has been kind of tough on my home front. My mom had a car accident so that did not help anything but I am now back and better than ever! On a good note the seniors and juniors at my school are getting Ipad 3's! Beyond excited! Anyways here is chapter nine! ENJOY! ****J **

Chapter 9

Loki seemed momentarily shocked by my question. His face turned pale and his eyes instantly darkened.

"No more questions for tonight." Loki whispered. I just stared at him with a confused expression. This was hardly fair. I could tell that my question caused him pain.

"Why wont you talk about them?" I cautiously asked while keeping my eyes glued to his face.

Tears gathered in his emerald orbs." I said no more questions that is the end of it Jocelyn, I will not warn you again." He whispered yet again. This time there was a little more force behind the words. Pity gathered in my stomach for the god beside me. He looked so angry but he also looked so hurt. I wanted to make him feel better. I wanted to almost protect him. Where was this coming from, that I don't know.

"I don't know what happened Loki but you do not need to let it consume you. I deal with the pain of my mother's death everyday. I have nightmares often and its like someone is punching my chest repeatedly. No one understands me but maybe I can help you get through whatever your dealing with." I offered him words of kindness, hoping to soothe his pain and anger.

He then crawled on top of me. Pulling me fully under him. " You have no idea of the situation Jocelyn. You never will, so get that silly little thought out of that feeble mind of yours and let it be. Please let it be.." his voice was laced with pain. I cringed thinking that he was going to hurt me. Then I felt moisture fall on my cheek. My finger instantly rubbed at the wet spot. Surprised, I looked up at Loki to see the tears leaving his eyes in steady streams. Even though the tears were falling from those beautiful eyes, he had a sneer of anger on his face. I put my hands on either side of his face. Loki seemed shocked by my movements. I then pulled his head down to my chest.

"I am sorry." I whispered into his hair. Loki wrapped his arms around me. Clutching me almost to tightly against him. His head was cradled in the valley between my breasts. I just stroked his hair letting him cry into my shirt. His behavior shocked me. Loki was always so angry and just plain cruel. What has happened between him and his parents for him to just lose that exterior and break down?

Behind that rough dominating exterior there was a broken little boy. Sometimes you cannot keep the rough and tough exterior. Loki's body relaxed into mine telling me that he is asleep. My god, what is going on with my life. All I ever wanted was to leave S.H.I. and to open up my own bookstore. To have a husband to come home from work and kiss me like he has been gone for years and hell maybe even a couple of kids. But I find myself holding The Norse God of Mischief in an unknown location not knowing where the only known family member that I have left is at and on top of all that chaos, my life has been threatened repeatedly by the same God that I am now holding.

Sleep started to weigh my eyes down. I reached around and grabbed the thick, black comforter pulling it around us. Loki made an impatient noise at all of my jostling. I smiled and stroked his hair.

"Goodnight Loki." I whispered as I planted a light kiss on his cool forehead. His strong arms tightened around me as I drifted off to sleep.

Cool lips caressed my throat, waking me from what seemed like the best sleep of my life. Everything that had happened the previous night came rushing back into my mind. I sat up gasping aloud. I looked around for Loki but could not find him. The other side of the bed was cool signaling that he must have been gone for a while now. I rolled over on his side and something crunched under me. I reached down to find a now crumpled up piece of paper with my name addressed on the front in an elegant script.

_Jocelyn,_

_I have begun making preparations for the museum opening. That is the reason for my absence. The opening is in two days. I will have everything you will need to make yourself presentable. I shall return shortly. Also my dear, do not try anything. Your life and your father's depend on your behavior._

_Loki_

Really now! After everything that happened last night he is still threatening our lives? I held him while he was crying for Christ's sake! What am I going to do about this? Last night I felt so safe and secure. How that managed to happen I don't know. Hell, I even wanted to comfort Loki, to make him feel safe and loved. I reread the note at least three more times before I gave up and went to go get a shower. I showered quickly and was now standing in front of the bathroom mirror. Loki's mark was still very prominent against the pale skin of my neck. This morning when I woke up, I remember a pair of soft, cool lips grazing across the mark on my throat. However, Loki was nowhere around or at least I think that he wasn't around. I dressed quickly in some kind of jogging suit. It was comfortable and that's all I want at the moment. Walking back into the bedroom I found that the sheets were changed yet again and there was some breakfast on the table beside the bed. My breakfast this morning consisted of some assorted pieces of fruit and a bottle of water. I was also surprised to see a toothbrush and some toothpaste laying on the beside table as well.

Having brushed my teeth I plopped back down on the bed. To past the time I decided to read the next book in the "Fifty Shades of Grey" series.

About an hour passed and I was halfway through the book. Suddenly the door opened revealing Loki with a dress box in one had and two shopping bags in the other.

I smiled up at him. "We need to talk." he stated dangerously. I gulped suddenly scared.

**I honestly did not plan this chapter to go this way but my muses had another idea! Please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note- So here is the next chapter. I worked really hard on this one and it was very difficult. I do hope that all of you guys enjoy it! A special thanks goes out to all of my reviews, favorites, and follows! Yes my mother was alright.**** Thanks to all who were concerned and or prayed for her or my family. I will try to get back to your reviews personally ASAP. I have just started working on scholarships and applications for college so my time has been limited. Also my Smartphone died :(. So that is troublesome because I checked my FF, Twitter, and Tumblr (which I finally have!) on there and now I have a piece of crap until February. Whatever a phones a phone LOL! Without further ado here is chapter 10! Oh and another quick note follow me on Twitter LilyFlower95 **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nothing you recognize. I only own my Ocs. **

Chapter 10

The look that was on his handsome face was not promising. Closing the book, I sighed wondering what I did this time. Loki then sat the dress box and the two shopping bags on the desk nearest to the door. He bolted it shut then turned back to face me. It was kind of odd seeing him actually carry the box and bags himself. I assumed that since he is King to his minions, he would get one of them to do the heavy lifting for him. I smirked and chuckled to myself at the thought.

"You think this funny?" Loki asked looking rather amused himself. His eyes then flashed with an emotion that I could not catch, turning Loki back to his stoic self again. Setting the book down on the bedside table, I swung my body around and was now facing Loki. He stood there in all his regal glory. He was in his I guess you could say casual armor today. As always his hair was perfectly slicked back from his gorgeous face. I swung my legs back and forth waiting on him to either start ranting or inform me of something.

"We leave for Germany tonight, It is a little early but I wish to see some of Germany before…" he trailed off leaving me lost. I opened my mouth to protest and to see why he trailed off leaving that sentence unfinished but the look that was on his face told me that it is in my best interest to keep quiet. The look on his face however was now one of amusement at my frustration of being left in the dark. He did it on purpose! That pompous jerk!

"Go on and finish telling me your diabolical plan" I huffed in utter frustration. He chuckled and the sound seeped right into my body making me shiver. I swear to god that is probably one of the most sexiest noises I have never hear an uh being make. Loki seemed to be in a playful mood today or was it nighttime?

"As I was saying, we leave for Germany tonight. We should arrive there in a couple of hours and then I will have us checked into their most finest chambers available. We shall stay there until morning of the next day. Then we will see the sights so to speak before we have to be at the opening that night." he started pacing the length of the room while filling me in on how the next two days would be spent. " However Jocelyn, you must be on your best behavior on this trip. If you behave like I know you can, you will be rewarded my dear. You also know of the consequences if you do not. Do I need to remind you?" Loki asked coming toward me.

"No, I think I can handle being good, as long as it gets me into some sunlight and fresh air." He seemed pleased with my answer. " So what's in the bags?" I added curiously.

The trickster chuckled." In one bag there is various products for beauty and hygiene. The other bag is a nightdress, some undergarments, two outfits, and a pair of shoes. Then of course I have your dress for the opening." Before I could even ask, Loki then added. " No, you cannot see the dress until the opening." I glared at him. I can't even pick out my own damn clothes.

"So when are we leaving exactly. There are no windows so I have no idea what day it is or if its light or dark." My voice was rather harsh but I was getting sick of him giving me the run around and him also enjoying toying with me. I was also needing vitamin D and quick. I thought I was pale then, pshh I look like a ghost now.

"In precisely two hours my personal driver will take us to an airport where we will catch a private plane to Germany. Do not worry about changing. As soon as we land we will head to the Hotel and stay there for the remainder of the night." My heart rate shot through the roof at the mention of a private plane. Shockingly, I have never flown before. It has always been a phobia of mine. When S.H.I.E.L.D first built the Hellicarrier, my father was wanted on there for some routine testing of some of the mobile lab equipment. Unfortunately, that assignment would have taken him close to two weeks to complete. Needless to say, he went without me. I was absolutely terrified and I still am. I felt bad though for my father having to worry those two weeks about me. He always gets extremely anxious when we are separated for a long amount of time or he used to. My heart dropped into my stomach at the thought of my dad. Tears gathered in my eyes and I willed them not to fall.

My ever observant demon caught the extra moisture that was threatening to fall. "Jocelyn, my dear what is the matter?" Loki asked almost sounding concerned. I shook my head as the tears finally fell. Burying my face in my hands, I took deep breaths trying to calm myself.

"Look at me dear one." Loki commanded. Slowly, my eyes reached his. I saw amusement and a hint of concern in those blue-green depths. Loki put his hand under my chin to keep me from looking away.

" I am not going to ask again. What ever is the matter with you?" His voice was hinting at the beginnings of anger.

"I miss my dad." I confessed. The tears came once more blurring my vision. He looked almost sympathetic at my confession but I knew better. He did not give a shit. If anything he was enjoying this. "Why cant you let me see him? You're the King." I played the king card hoping that my words would go to his head. Buttering him up so to speak.

He shook his head, his hand still holding a firm grip on my chin. "I am sorry but I can not and will not let you see him." He looked into my eyes. His held no remorse.

I jerked away from his hold. I felt rage and hurt bubbling up through me. "WHY NOT?" I screamed. I jumped up from the bed walking towards the door, aiming to unlock the damn thing and go find my dad. Loki then came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me from behind pinning my arms to my sides. I let out growl of pain and rage. He may be a god and I may be just a lowly mortal but I was not about to make this easier for him. I kicked and struggled against his hold. " I see why your parents do not give a damn about you. You care about nothing but your damn SELF! I am nothing to you yet you took me anyway. Do you get some kind of sick and twisted satisfaction out of hurting innocent people?" I growled while still struggling get away from his hold. He then let me go. I turned around so that I could get a good look at his face." What about last night huh? Or did you forget! I held YOU while you cried! I thought maybe he is not what I thought but I was wrong…..so very wrong." I added getting the satisfaction out of seeing his eyes widen with shock.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed effectively cutting me off. "Do not say another word!" His eyes were ablaze with anger and he was visibly shaking from it.

"Or what!" I challenged. "Kill me, beat me, torture me, what will you do?" My voice lowered an octave. The tears were still coming down in steady streams. I looked into his blazing eyes becoming shocked as I did so. I expected anger and there was plenty of that but there was also hurt. Loki then raised his hand as if to slap me, but he seemed to restrain himself before he did. I flinched instinctively, bracing myself for the blow. The argument then came rushing back to me. I was horrified at what I said to him. Some part of me was also proud that I stood up to him but I think that was just Nat's doing.

"Loki….I am" he stormed past me not even giving me a second glance. The door slammed with an inhuman force which made me visibly jump. What have I done? It now felt as if someone just sucked the breath right out of me. I have never gotten that angry. Frustrated and depressed yes, but I have never felt such fury and rage coursing through my being. Sobbing, I made my way back over to the bed and fell face first, burying my head into the pillow. My body shook with regret. I was never the type of person that could get mad easily much less angry. That's why it was so frustrating to train with Natasha. She relied on anger from her formal life to aid her and all I can rely on is my mom but that did not help in the violence department. I just snapped. Should I be proud of what I said or should I not? I felt horrible for what I said but yet it felt invigorating to finally be brave. I screamed my frustration at being so confused into the pillow in which my head was buried.

Once the sobbing slowed down to slow gasps of air, I rolled over so I couldn't see the door. So I couldn't think about him. After everything he has put my dad, Clint, and myself through I still felt terrible about what said to him. The look that was on his face was burned into the back of my eyelids. Why do I feel this way? Wanting to sleep away this nightmare, I closed my eyes hoping sleep would come. I tossed and turned. Silent tears still streaming down my face.

The sound of the door unbolting and opening drew me from my thoughts. I sat up quickly with an apology on my tongue. " Loki I…" I trailed off. Loki was not there. There were two "agents" one was getting the bags and dress box and the other walked over to me and grabbed my upper arm jerking me painfully to my feet. I yelped as the agent's hold on my arm tightened as we made our way through the labyrinth of tunnels. We arrived at a rickety and old looking elevator that was to take us to the surface. The agent jerked me into the elevator just as the other agent lowered the gate and pulled the lever. The elevator rose with a jerk and a groan. We were in complete darkness for about three minutes as the elevator rose slowly to the surface. I could smell the fresh air. I took deep breaths reveling in this luxury. Just as I was about be able to see the world again, a bag was forced over my head. I thought about fighting, but not being able to feel one of my arms is a handicap. The elevator halted with a groan. The sound of the gate lifting brought a small sense of joy to my heart. We were walking briskly now toward the vehicle I assumed. The agent's grip on my arm never faltered. If anything he tightened it, making me wince and whimper in pain. The wind was blowing and the air was very cold. I shivered as the cold wind seeped through my thin jogging suit.

Before I could remark to the man that was gripping my arm a little to tightly, I was being shoved into a heated backseat. The door slammed shut, keeping the chill out of the warm cab. I still shivered from the cold that felt permanently locked into my bones. The other door then opened and another body filled the empty space beside me. Loki. His smell filled my senses like a drug. He smelled of leather and musk. It was intoxicating at a close proximity. He ripped the bag off of my head leaving me staring right into his eyes. I was not ready for this. I should have rehearsed this or something. The apology was stuck in my throat. He did nothing but stare at me which was absolutely unnerving.

I sighed." Loki… I am sorry for what I said to you but you have to understand. He is the only thing that I have left in this world. It is pure agony not knowing if he is okay or even if he remembers me. Honestly, I don't know what came over me.. I.." I took a deep breath. "Please at least just let me talk to him over the phone, pleases I am begging you let me hear my dads voice…" I sobbed. I had not realize that I was crying. Gaining bravery, I looked at him. His eyes were steely but not angry. He tapped gently on the black glass that was separating us from the driver. We began our journey to the airport. I felt defeated. He didn't even acknowledge my apology. His sneer would have actually been appreciated. The car hit a pot hole and my arm slammed into the door. I whimpered in pain and cursed that piece of shit. I was not going to try to escape and they knew it. I believe that agent enjoyed causing me pain and discomfort. Unfortunately, my pain did not go unnoticed.

"Are you alright?" Loki gestured to me softly. I shrugged my shoulders the best I could and continued to gaze out of my window. Why did he care?

"Jocelyn come here." his voice held no room to question. Reluctantly, I scooted over to him. "Turn, let me see your arm." he said. His voice was still demanding yet soft. I turned my injured arm toward the god. Loki unzipped the jacket and I gritted my teeth as he lifted my arm out of my jacket. A purplish black color blossomed against my pale skin. You could see a perfect hand print. My arm was red and swollen somewhat around the worst of it. Loki gently examined my arm. I was in awe at his gentleness.

"Who did this?" He asked. His voice was calm but his eyes were ablaze with an anger that I knew all too well.

"One of the agents that you sent to retrieve me." I replied.

"Describe him so I will not kill the wrong one." Loki commanded in that same soft but deathly tone.

"He was not much taller than me, umm he had longish blond hair and a matching goatee. Loki don't kill him.." I tried to convince my captor but the look on his face was enough to know that he had already made up his mind. Being careful of my arm Loki sighed and settled my head onto his lap.

"So am I forgiven?" I asked timidly. His long fingers started stroking my hair softly

" I am not ready to talk about that just yet. Let us wait till we have privacy hmm." he suggested. "I will also take care of your arm one we get our room." Loki added fingers still stroking my head absent mindedly. I just lied there feeling pretty relaxed. The throb in my arm intensified somewhat but it was nothing that I could not handle. All I knew was that Loki was giving me whiplash. He was either mad, sad, content, or amused. We rode in silence for about twenty minutes then the car came to a stop. I sat up from his lap so that he could open the door. I quickly zipped my jacket back up and followed Loki out into the cold night air. We quickly made our way to the plane which was preparing for take off. I had to practically jog to keep up with his long-legged strides. By the time we boarded the plane I was shivering. My nerves shot through the roof at the thought of being in the air. I gulped and looked around. The plane was certainly luxurious. There was a king sized bed with of course green silk sheets. It was beautiful. Loki lead me to one of the leather seats and helped me strap in. I was practically shaking by the time he was buckled in. I took deep breaths trying to calm my nerves.

"What is it dear one?" Loki asked.

I gulped." I have never flown in a plane before and I am terrified." My voice shook as the plane started going down the runway.

Loki chuckled at my confession. " You are afraid of a plane but you argue with the a god. You certainly are a foolish mortal."

**So what do you guys think? I worked really hard on this chapter and it is my longest yet! I am sorry for the amount of time that passes between my updates. I am the author and editor so it takes time but I can speed it up. Jocelyn emotions are crazy right?! But I want to be realistic to a point. My muses work in funny ways. Well football season ended so I will hopefully have more time to devote to Jocelyn and Loki. No Loki pictures yet from Thor: The Dark World. I am kind of disappointed but all good things come in time :p Anyways THANK YOU ALL! Please review! I really want to hear what you all think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note- I am so delighted with the response of my last chapter! Your responses make me want to work faster and produce more chapters. Without further ado here is Chapter 11! Enjoy my friends!**

Chapter 11

I gripped the leather seats so hard my hands were turning white. I closed my eyes taking deep breaths in through my nose and out my mouth. Fear was gripping my chest making it almost impossible for me to get the oxygen needed to my brain. White spots clouded my vision. Occasionally a cool hand caressed my hair and cupped my cheek. I leaned into the hand instinctively. We have been in the air for about forty-five minutes now and I have not moved. Every time the plane would jerk I would jump and grip the leather seats a little harder. My arm was throbbing and I tried my best to keep calm.

"My lord." A voice came from a speaker that was above our heads in the private cabin. "We are going to be experiencing some turbulence as we encounter a winter storm. We are not sure how long it will last. Please keep your seatbelts fastened."

"Oh god.." I whimpered at the pilots words. I opened my eyes and looked over to Loki. He was watching me carefully. He unbuckled himself and stood up. My jaw dropped at what he was doing.

"What are you doing. The pilot said to keep the seatbelts fasted! Are you crazy?" I was on the verge of hysterics. He just simply looked at me and the proceeded to start to unbuckle me. I tried to push his hands away but he just swatted mine away with ease. Fear was gripping my chest like a vise. I started to feel short of breath.

"Jocelyn calm down." he said rather irritated. I whimpered as he wrapped his hand around my uninjured arm and hauled me up to stand beside him. He turned me to face him, his cool hands cupping my face gently. "Do you trust me Jocelyn?' he asked softly. I looked into his eyes and thought about it. Did I trust him? My brain was screaming NO, NO DANGER! But my heart said yes. It was just a soft, meek yes.

"Yes…." I whispered seeing the amazement and satisfaction in his eyes at that one insignificant word. I raised myself on my tip toes and placed my palms on his broad leather-covered chest. Our lips were mere inches apart. I could feel his cool breath mingling with my own. Loki leaned down to make our lips meet. Suddenly the plane lurched to the left and I lost my balance and went flying toward a bar filled with liquor and wine glasses. I closed my eyes waiting for an impact that never came. Loki had his arms wrapped around me, pinning me to his body. I yelped and wrapped my arms around his waist, clinging to him for dear life.

"Loki I'm scared." I whispered into his chest. The plane quaked again but it was not as violent as the last. His arms tightened protectively around me. We broke apart and he lead me to the bedroom. He closed and locked the door behind us. I kicked off my socks and shoes then shrugged my jacket off of my shoulders. I was wearing the same grey jogging pants and white tank top that I had put on that morning. This bed much like the one that had been in the room underground was bigger than king sized. The sheets were a deep emerald made of the finest silk available. At the end of the bed there was a folded mass of black furs. The pillow shams however were the same color but they were cotton. The bed took up most of the room. There was a door however leading to a small bathroom. I walked into the bathroom exploring the area a bit. The bathroom held a moderate sized tub and shower compartment, a small sink, and a toilet. The bathroom was still outfitted with the same black marble and I was starting to sense a theme here. The plane rocked violently again and I held on to the sink for support. The fear was beginning to grip my chest once more. I quickly turned and left the bathroom. Wrapping my arms protectively around myself, I walked into the bedroom gasping aloud at the sight before me. Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed unlacing his boots. His back was bare and the sight of the muscles working under his pale skin made my blood run cold. He was placing his armor in a neat folded pile on a small desk that resided in a small corner of the room. He stood and placed his boots at the foot of the bed. Loki turned and started walking toward me. His strides were powerful and regal. A couple of locks of his hair came loose and were framing his beautiful face. His broad shoulders led into a muscular chest with a light dusting of dark hair that decorated it. His stomach was well-defined and there was more dark hair leading a trail into his pants. The plane rocked again interrupting my gazing and I landed ungraceful like on the bed. Loki chuckled clearly amused. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. What does it matter anyways? He is so handsome and a god. I am just a lowly human. I'm not even that beautiful, pretty I'll give you but not beautiful.

The wind was now making a terrible howling noise and the plane started to shake. The fear once again returned and with a vengeance. I scrambled further onto the bed not caring about Loki seeing my cowardice. Tears started to form in my aquamarine eyes. The bed dipped under Loki's weight as he settled down beside me. He flipped the light switch which was located on the wall beside the headboard of the bed. Darkness enveloped the room.

"Come here my dear one." Loki said softly. I rolled over to him not caring of the consequences at this point. I needed comfort and Loki was just that. Cool, strong arms encircled me and pulled me to his bare chest. My head was cradled in the hollow between his shoulder and neck. He was careful of my injured arm. One of his long legs went between mine and hooked around one of mine, effectively intertwining us. I shivered at the coolness of the air and being against his cool skin did not help anything. Why was his skin so cool? Loki must have sensed my discomfort. He reached down and grabbed the heavy black fur and settled it around us. The shaking stopped and the wind settled down a bit.

"Loki why are you doing this?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me. He seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Because you held me when I was broken. You offered me comfort when I did not deserve it…" he trailed off softly. The god that was holding me now was so different from the god that kidnapped me back at my home base a few weeks earlier. The plane lurched yet again making Loki's arms tighten possessively.

"What if the plane crashes?" I asked my voice trembling slightly. Loki chuckled his chest quaking with laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked getting rather irritated.

"Well, you are funny my dear and if this plane happens to crash I will transport us somewhere safe before it has a chance to hit the ground." Loki said while chuckling.

"Why didn't you transport us to begin with!" I seethed. We did not have to take this damned plane!

Loki shushed me. " Jocelyn, It takes a lot of energy for me to just do it myself. I do not know how much it could drain me with the two of us plus I do not think that it will affect your feeble body too kindly." I took a deep breath seeing his reason.

"It wouldn't be so bad if we had not of ran into this damned storm. Fuck you mother nature." I grumbled. Loki chuckled yet again. He seemed to be almost content. Suddenly I had the bravery to ask something that I have always wanted to know, ever since I woke up in his custody.

"Loki why did you take me? I mean you and I both know that I had no chance of stopping you or your plan. What purpose am I? Why are we like this now? " I gestured to our bodies being intertwined. I know that there is sexual tension between us but I feel something else. At first I dismissed it thinking that I was imagining things, but I can't no longer.

He took a deep breath." I do not know Jocelyn, I do not know." He seemed lost for words which was a first. He usually had some smart ass comment. I sighed feeling….. Hell I don't even know what I'm feeling. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep taking the confusion and comfort with me.

**Loki POV**

Jocelyn's breathing evened out and deepened letting me know that she was asleep. She was so terrified. I could practically feel her fear and discomfort when we first stepped onto the plane. She had asked me why? Why did I take her? Why are we in this position now? For once in my existence I will admit to myself that I was at a loss for words. I shook my head feeling absolutely disgusted with this mortal, this damned mortal. I had planned on killing her. Not just killing her but torturing her till she begged for death. I will not let a mortal get in the way of the war that is to come!

**Authors Note- Just a little peak in Loki's mind! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I will post my next update a week from today and it will be much longer than this chapter! I thought I owed you guys a new chapter so I stayed up all night last night getting this done for my lovely readers! Don't worry though Loki has not gone all soft! This chapter actually came to me in a dream and it well I don't know fit! Thank you so much for your support of this story! It means the world to me! Thank you to my followers, favorites, and reviewers! Also my silent readers as well! Don't you just love the tension? Please REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note- Good day my precious readers! I hope that everything is going well for you and your families this holiday season. I have been recently engrossed in "The Hollow Crown" and in Lauren Kate's book ****Rapture****. I am almost surprised that I have had the time to sit down and finish a lengthy chapter. I must be managing my time well for once in my life! If you have not seen Henry IV and Henry V of "The Hollow Crown" I urge you to do so! Tom's performance as Prince Hal and King Henry is nothing less than perfection! I have always been a lover of Shakespeare and Tom's performance does it justice! It seems that I have been relying on music a lot more now for inspiration! Songs that helped me write this chapter and the last are: "To Close" by. Alex Clare, "Sail" by. AWOLNATION, "Chokehold" by. Adam Lambert and shockingly "The Phantom of the Opera" performed by. Ramin Karimloo and Sierra Boggess. Also, Two Steps from Hell is a great motivator. As always thank you all! If you have any song suggestions leave them in a review or PM me! **

**WARNING! Slight sexual situation ahead! I could not resist! ;) **

Chapter 12

"_In all your fantasies you always knew, that man and mystery were both in you."_

_-The Phantom _

**Jocelyn's POV**

Slightly calloused hands wrapped themselves in my long red tresses. I looked up to see the eyes of my kidnapper, my demon. His gaze dropped from my eyes to my lips. I took a deep breath realizing what was about to happen. Loki's lips crashed into mine violently, catching me off guard. I moaned and Loki took that opportunity to thrust his tongue deep inside my mouth. His fingers tightened in my hair as he moved his tongue in an out, mimicking another motion. I broke away from the kiss trying to catch my breath. Loki immediately went for my neck, nipping and suckling at my pulse. I moaned and tangled my hands in his raven hair.

"See what pleasures I can give you." he murmured against my skin. He was still attacking my neck, never letting up. " Your body trembles for MY touch, for MY kiss…" Loki's fingers glided down the sides of my breasts, to my hips, my inner thighs. Wait where were my pants? I don't remember taking them off. I tried to sit up but Loki pinned my hands above my head with just enough force to let me know who was in charge. Loki sensed my discomfort. " I took them off with magic my dear, do not fret." His scent, the feel of his skin against mine, the way his eyes showed possession when he looked at me, were all new sensations to me. Sure I have had make out sessions before like any normal teenager, but they had nothing on Loki's skilled tongue and lips. Loki's fingers were dancing along my inner thighs, near my panty line. My groin filled with heat when Loki glided his fingers over my center. My breath caught in my throat at the new sensation.

"Do not hold back. I want to hear your pleasure." Loki ordered while scraping his teeth down the side of my neck. I whimpered in response, wanting to please my king. What! Whoa! Where did that come from? I shook my head trying to clear my head but Loki's fingers and mouth did not stop their ministrations; making it extremely hard for me to think straight. His mouth and fingers were everywhere. Loki's lips once again collided with my own. His fingers dipped inside my panties, touching me with no barriers for the first time. He stroked very lightly, as if to tease me. Pleasure shot through my body, sending me arching up against him. Just as quick as Loki started touching me, he stopped. He removed his hand from my sex and rose up straddling my waist. His eyes gleamed with mischief and power.

"Too bad all of this is just a dream. It could be a reality though _min lille._" Loki chuckled. Everything then faded to black…

Gasping, I shot straight up from the bed. I closed my eyes trying to rid my mind of the pleasurable images and sensations. My hair was plastered to my face by sweat but my pants were still intact! I felt absolutely disgusting and not just because I'm covered in sweat. I looked over to find Loki staring at me questionably. Did he know what I was dreaming about? Did he get into my mind making me have the dream?

"I take it that it was an enjoyable dream." He chuckled. My face and neck grew hot from embarrassment.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." I replied rather tartly. Loki exploded into laughter.

"_Oh… Oh Loki….Oh God!_"Loki grinned at me while trying to mimic my voice. Oh god! I felt the color drain from my face. "You were not loud, but I could hear you well. Plus, you were writhing and grasping the sheets as if you were in immense pain, or should I say pleasure. If it were reality, you would be hoarse by the time I would be done with you." His eyes started to darken with lust. "Do you want me to show you?"

"No thank you." I crawled off of the bed, heading straight for the bathroom. I needed a cold shower now. My body, especially my groin, felt on fire.

Loki collapsed on the bed watching me with wary but serious eyes. "I will have you soon enough Jocelyn. You will be begging me to give you release."

"I'm surprised that you haven't done it already." His eyes darkened with anger and he jumped up from the bed striding towards me.

"You think that I am so low to take a woman against her will! I have had my fair share of women Jocelyn and I can tell you now that they were oh so willing." Loki was visibly seething with anger.

I sighed." I'm sorry. I should not have said that but you can never tell with people or gods for that matter." Loki relaxed a bit at my apology. " I'm going to take a shower."

Loki grinned seductively. "Is that an invitation my dear?"

"No of course not!" He was really starting to get on my nerves. I don't know if I like this Loki better of the distant, rude one.

"You better make haste. We will be landing within the hour." Loki informed. That damned gorgeous smirk still remained on his face. I nodded in response then walked into the bathroom; shutting and locking the door behind me. The cold water actually felt good. I showered in record time. Dammit! I have no clean clothes! Clad in nothing but a towel, I opened the door just enough to peek my head out.

"Loki?" I called. I did not see him anywhere. His armor was gone and the bed was made. "Loki?" I called again.

"Yes?" A voice said behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed, turning around to see Loki behind me in the bathroom. "What are you doing in here, get out!" I shrieked trying to cover myself better with the towel.

"You are fully covered and I promise I can control myself. Now, what is it that you need?"

"I need clothes. Those are sweaty and dirty. I am not going to go roam around the plane in nothing but a towel searching for clothes either." He chuckled at my response.

"That is easily well remedied my dear." He snapped his fingers producing a pair of jeans, a sweater, and panty and bra set.

"Thank you, now can you please get out so I can get dressed."

Loki smirked. "Certainly, we will be landing in twenty minutes." With that he was gone. I should not be surprised by his use of magic, but it never ceases to amaze me. I took a good look at the clothes that he produced for me. A black turtle neck sweater and dark wash flair jeans.

"Loki!" I swore under my breath when I got a good look at the panties and bra. They were emerald-green and covered in lace. Sighing angrily, I put the clothes on and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed to pull on my shoes.

"My Lord, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. We are arriving in Stuttgart, Germany. The weather is a cool 47 degrees with a brisk wind blowing out of the North at 15 mph." The pilot's voice sounded throughout the plane. Sighing, I made my way into the main cabin. I sat in the seat that I occupied the night before, strapping myself in. Loki was no where in sight. The plane started its descent rather slowly. I gripped the armrests as the plane started shaking. I closed my eyes chanting "you will be okay, you're not going to die" in my head over and over again.

"Jocelyn, you will be okay." Loki's voice sounded unexpectedly making me jump. My arm was still throbbing, but the swelling and redness went down a bit. The plane jerked, signaling our landing. I kept my eyes closed until I felt the plane come to a complete stop. Opening my eyes, I looked over to find Loki smiling gently. His eyes held an unknown excitement. It was as if he was greatly anticipating something.

"So what's next?" I asked. I could already feel the tension and terror leaving my body at the thought of land! Loki got up and unbuckled me from my seat. He grabbed my arm and lead me out of the plane, never answering my question. The wind whipped my hair into my face and sent chills throughout my body. Dear Jesus it was cold. Loki lead me to yet another black car with blacked out windows. Only this time it was an SUV. A small man hopped out quickly and opened the door for Loki and I. Once we were in the SUV, it sped off into the night.

"So I'm guessing we are going to the hotel?" I was eager for a good nights sleep. Hopefully, I could have my own room. I did not want to go through what happened back on the plane again.

Loki sensed the fatigue in my voice. "Yes, you are correct. But before you can have your sleep, I must tend to your arm. I cannot have you marred. The opening is tomorrow night."

"Well I'm sorry for your inconvenience." I let my voice be filled with irritation.

Loki chuckled clearly amused by my mood. "Come now, lets not get cranky."

"Listen, not to be rude but I haven't had hardly any sleep. If I did sleep my mind was filled with unwanted dreams. My arm hurts and I just got through witnessing one of the most terrifying moments of my life. I am sorry that I am not in a peachy mood your highness." I said sourly.

"Mortals!" Loki scoffed. " I am surprised that you all have made it this long."

'Well we have thank you very much" I retorted back, displaying my annoyance.

Loki studied me. "Go to sleep. I will wake you when we arrive. It is probably for the best anyhow." With that I closed my eyes willing sleep to come. If not sleep, relaxing my eyes sounded good enough.

**So I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas, or whatever doesn't offend you! Happy Holidays to all! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I meant for it to be longer but it didn't turn out that way. Sorry my lovelies! Please, Please review. Hearing from each and every one of you make my day or night, whichever it is! lol! As always many thanks for the reviews, favorites, and or follows! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer! I own nothing you recognize, just my OCs!**

Chapter 13

"Jocelyn. Jocelyn, wake up we have arrived at our accommodations." Loki's voice shook me from my nap. I raised up from my position, ignoring the dull ache that spread throughout my upper arm. Loki looked at me impatiently while I yawned and stretched my limbs to the best of my ability. I gave a little smirk when I heard a huff come from the gods mouth.

"Are you done wasting time?" he snapped. Well, what got into his britches? I haven't done anything to make him mad or at least I don't think I have. Loki's door opened and he slid out of the SUV with the gracefulness of a trained warrior. I on the other hand stumbled right into the driver, who was holding my door open.

"I am so sorry!" I squeaked feeling sorry for the mans toes. The driver regarded me with the same pale blue eyes that were identical to Clint's.

"Think nothing of it Miss. I should not have been in your way, my apologies." His voice scared me. It was creepy and robotic. Shaking my head in confusion, I briskly walked over to Loki who was watching the altercation between the driver and I. The hotel reminded me of a lodge. It looked like a huge, luxurious, log cabin. There was evergreen trees surrounding the hotel and I could spot mountains in the distance.

"I thought we were going to Stuttgart?" I asked Loki curiously.

"Well we are lodging here. We are to go to Stuttgart tomorrow night. Now enough questions. Let us go inside before you catch a chill." Loki turned to walk into the building but then he stopped and turned to me. He had a mischievous gleam in his eyes telling me that we were about to get into some trouble. Loki then walked forward to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, tucking my head to his chest.

"Close your eyes." he ordered. I closed my eyes obediently. I was a little apprehensive about what he was going to do but I trust him. "This may be a little unpleasant for you." Loki added with a chuckle. Before I could respond the world was suddenly spinning. There was a loud whoosh of air and I gripped Loki's leather overcoat in fear. The air stopped and there was silence. I opened my eyes to see what the hell happened but a wave of dizziness and nausea rocked my body. Groaning, my knees buckled but I did not hit the ground. Loki had his arms securely around my body, keeping my from falling.

"It should pass in a minute. Just keep you eyes closed and breathe in through your mouth slowly." Loki seemed clearly amused at my sickened state. Laughter rumbled through his chest and in this moment even with my sickness I was happy. Loki's laugh was a genuine chuckle of enjoyment. A warm feeling bloomed throughout my chest at the sound and luckily I felt the sickness start to slowly fade. The world did not turn when I opened my eyes and I no longer felt like I was going to vomit everywhere.

"I'm okay now." I pushed away from Loki to see where we were. We were in a magnificent room. The bed was dressed in cream and gold. The floor was a deep mahogany hardwood and the furniture was wrought iron. There was a stone fireplace lit in front of the bed, giving the room a romantic glow. Romance was the last thing on my mind. "So I'm guessing that you teleported us here in order for you not to be seen." Loki nodded in affirmation at my statement. "Now I know what you were talking about. I am glad we took the plane. So where is my room?" I walked over to the huge windows that almost covered the whole wall.. The night was absolutely beautiful here. The stars were bright, the moon was full, and you could see a distant glow of city lights. I turned to Loki expecting an answer.

"Jocelyn, do not play stupid. You already know where you will be resting. Why ask questions if you already know the answers?" The light from the fire danced across Loki's form making him even more attractive than normal. Nervousness began to overtake me at the thought of another dream but then again what if it turns out to be a reality this time. The decision was final and there was nothing that I could do to change his mind. It would be a waste of energy if I tried arguing, so why bother? Sighing, I plopped rather unladylike into one of the leather chairs that sat in front of the fireplace. A knock sounded at the door and I tensed at the sound. What if S.H.E.I.L.D finally found me? A part of me hoped and prayed that they would find my father and I but then again another part of me wanted to stay with Loki. Hushed tones and the sound of the door closing and locking broke me from my mind.

"Who was that?"

"It was Barton. He delivered our luggage and informed me that the perimeter is secure. Also, this place is empty except for us and a couple of employees." Loki settled the bags in a little corner of the room nearest to the bathroom.

"So what do we do now. I am hoping nothing. I want to shower, eat something, and go to sleep."

Loki sat in the chair next to mine and motioned me forward. "Take off your jacket so I can take a look at your arm once more" I shrugged my jacket from my shoulders and sat on the ground in between his long, leather-clad legs. Loki lifted my arm into his lap and I turned away to look into the fireplace. I wanted to be distracted just in case there was any pain. Cold washed over my upper arm, making me shiver. A blue hand-held firmly to my arm. A gasp escaped me as the blue crawled up Loki's neck and bled into his face. His eyes were not their normal beautiful blue-green. Instead they were a shocking crimson. Those crimson orbs held my gaze, I found myself not being able to look away.

"What ar..are you?" Fear and confusion laced my voice and Loki grimaced at my tone. Slowly, I grazed my fingers across the cold, smoothness of his hand. Loki growled and pushed me away. He jumped up and started pacing the room.

"Why are you not cowering before me? I am a monster." Loki seethed. The blue was now gone and he was normal again. " I am something from a child's nightmare and yet you touch me! You Midgardians are so stupid!" Loki roared making me flinch. I have never seen him this upset. I.. I don't know what to do..

"Oh my apologies! I forgot to tell you what exactly am I!" Loki laughed cruelly. "I am a Jotun. A despicable, revolting, barbaric, FROST GIANT!" Loki picked up a bedside table and threw it in my direction. A scream left my throat as the table smashed into the wall sending bits of glass and wood everywhere. Sobbing, I crawled away from the fireplace...from him. What is wrong with him? My palms stung where glass stuck in them. I clutched my knees to my chest as I huddled in the corner nearest to the door of our room. Loki picked up one of the leather chairs that sat in front of the fireplace and threw it into the fire. The fire grew, almost going out of control. I have to stop him before he hurts himself or me. Forgetting that my palms were bleeding, I wiped my face trying to rid myself of tears or any sign that I had been crying.

Loki was about to pick up the other chair when I yelled. "STOP!" He turned to face me with a sneer. The blue was beginning to crawl up his neck once more. Loki was somewhat broader in his Jotun form. Those crimson eyes locked with mine making my body tremble with fear. I stood up ignoring the stinging in my hands as I pushed the glass deeper into my skin. "Loki please stop this. You're hurting yourself and me!" I spoke softly, gesturing around at the damage he has done. "Please stop.." I croaked, coming closer to the god that just might kill me this time. Loki let go of the chair, the blue was slowly fading from him. "I beg of you stop hurting yourself, stop hurting me! I care for you and I have know idea why! I should not care for you! You have kidnapped people who I care for and myself! You have threatened our lives on numerous occasions and on top of all of that bullshit, you have toyed with me! Yet in spite of all that, I care for you!" I was crying once more. Loki looked like someone had slapped him. Hopefully, I slapped some sense into him with my declaration of how I felt. I saw a reflection of myself in the windows behind Loki. I looked absolutely scary. My hair was tangled, I had blood smeared on my face, and my eyes were all puffy from crying.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you in any way?" Loki walked toward me. Glass and wood crunched under his leather boots. His voice was void of all emotion.

"Physically no, but mentally I am not going to lie to you. You scared the shit out of me." Loki nodded his head as though he was expecting this. Loki lifted my palms to his face. He examined the wounds from the glass being embedded in my hands. Loki then put one of my hands into both of his. Warmth spread throughout my arm and I could hear glass dropping to the floor. He repeated this process again with my other hand. Once he was done I looked at my palms finding them healed. With a flick of Loki's wrist everything in the room was repaired and it was as it should be. Our gazes locked once more.

"I told you that I was a monster." Loki's voice broke the silence of the room. He just did not get it did he? Of course I was scared when he was in his Jotun form but at that moment I was not scared of the Jotun... I was scared of Loki. I shook my head.

"No Loki. I was not scared of just your Jotun form. I was scared of you." I put emphasis on the you by stroking his cheek tenderly. Loki leaned into my palm, nuzzling it. " You also have to take into consideration that I am human. Asgard, gods, frost giants are all supposed to be stories. They are not supposed to exist!" Loki brought his hand up to overlap mine on his cheek, keeping my hand there. I laughed "Yet here I am caressing The God of Mischief's face." His eyes opened at the sound of my laughter. His expression was serious, not playful liked I hoped it would be. Loki stepped away from my hand and brought his hands up to cup my face. Those damned eyes will be the death of me!

"I should have killed you." With those words my heart skipped a beat and not in a good way. " I was going to kill you but I wanted to play with you first. I wanted to torture you until you begged for your death. I kept telling myself that it would be done the next day or night but watching you sleep in my bed... I could not bring myself to do it." Loki's confession shocked me. Kill me? Of course I knew that he was able if I crossed him but I did not know that he was planning on it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. There was no need in making him angry once more.

"Well I'm still here if that counts for something. I must have did something right." I tried making light of the situation. Loki's mouth twitched, trying to fight the smile that I knew was coming.

"I am going for a walk. I need to clear my mind and you need to clean up. Your bags are by the door and the bathroom is stocked with whatever you will need. If I am not back by the time you finish, order you some food." Loki kissed my forehead tenderly and walked out the door, shutting it securely behind him. What an eventful night I have had! I walked into the bathroom and started running water in the tub for a bath. The nightgown Loki got for me was surprisingly modest. It was a gold silk and it reached to my knees. Finally no green! I laughed out loud while undressing. I slipped into the hot water of my bath, loving the effect it had on my muscles. I thought back on how angry Loki was. That thought alone caused me to tremble. Maybe since I know that he is a frost giant, he might be a little less moody. I only wish I knew what he was planning. Maybe I can stop him before its too late. I told Loki that I cared for him and that was the truth but I don't know the extent of how much I care. I would not call it love at all but then again what would you call it? Sighing aloud, I finished up my bath making sure to wash all traces of blood away from my body. I quickly slipped into a new pair of panties and put the gold nightgown on. Wrapping my hair up into a towel, I made my way over to the phone. Skimming over the room service menu, I decided on a grilled chicken sandwich and a sweet tea. The woman who took my order said it would be about fifteen minutes before my food came so I went into the bathroom to brush the snarls out of my hair. By the time my food arrived I had brushed my hair, applied lotion to every inch of my skin, and clipped my toenails and fingernails. The man who delivered my food seemed surprised at my appearance. His smile was a little too friendly for my comfort. I ate in silence hoping Loki would return soon. After everything that has come to light, I still find myself wanting his company.

Honestly, I am more familiar with Greek Mythology than I am with Norse Mythology. I have heard of Odin, Thor, Sif, and Loki. That was the extent of my knowledge when it came to Norse Mythology. Loki must probably think that I am an idiot.

"Joce, what have you got yourself into?" I asked myself aloud. If my mom were alive, what would she think of me? Of this situation? Of the feelings I have? Sighing I threw myself back onto the bed, diving under the soft covers. The only light in the room was from the fire. I rolled over to look out the windows. The sky was clear and dark. Stars dancing with their light. The door opened and then shut. Feigning sleep, I kept my eyes closed and my breathing even. Loki's armor made a clinking noise as he removed all of the various pieces. The bed then dipped with Loki's added weight. He scooted right up to me, molding his body against my back. His cool breath tickled my ear.

"A new beginning is approaching for this realm. It is time for me to take my place as King. You will be by my side from now on... Joce."

**Authors Note- I hope you guys recognize the importance of Loki calling her "Joce" instead of Jocelyn!I have been feeling insecure of all I do lately. It's not just with my writing but with everything that I do. I must have read this chapter about thirty times, making sure that it was acceptable. I even let my step-sister read it and I never let anyone read my writings until I post them. I don't know what is wrong or why I feel this way. Hopefully, this chapter did not disappoint you guys. Have you guys ever felt insecure about everything that you do? Well I do have some good news. I got accepted to the University of my dreams! That is a major accomplishment for me but with that comes the hassles of scholarships, federal aid, loans, and registration! Anyway, I hope this chapter was not disappointing. Let me know what ya think! :) See I mustered a smile for you guys! I love you all and many thanks as always! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note- Oh my gosh! I am overwhelmed with the response my last chapter! You guys are really something else! Sorry for the late update! I have been really busy trying to meet scholarship deadlines and participating in various academic competitions. I just want Loki's and Joce's relationship ( I guess you could call it that now) to be a little more established. The next chapter will have major and I mean MAJOR plot development! Enjoy my dears! WARNING! There is some angst coming your way!**

Chapter 14

Shockingly, I found myself awake before Loki. The sun was barely making it past the horizon. The sheet was pooled at Loki's hips and his right arm was slung up over his head. His torso was bare giving me an excellent view of his lean and muscular body. I reached out to caress his chest but then pulled my hand back. Sighing, I got up as quietly as possible and made my way to the huge wall of windows. It was beautiful here. I could see mountains rising up in the distance covered with evergreen trees and some mountain peaks were dusted with snow. If you looked hard enough, you could see the beginnings of Stuttgart or what I guessed was Stuttgart. I had slept dreamless thank god! No wet dreams! I giggled aloud and continued to gaze upon Germany's beauty. Cool, strong hands then rested on my shoulders.

"What is so funny dear one?"

"Jesus Christ!" I jumped not anticipating the feel of Loki's hands on my shoulders and the sound of his voice. " Can you please make some damn noise when you decide to come up behind someone!" I wanted to be annoyed but I found myself smiling.

"Oh that is no fun _mon lille. _It took me many years to become as stealthy as I am now. Why should I waste such a valuable not to mention fun skill to have?" I turned so I was now facing him. The morning sun illuminated his beautiful eyes, making them seem brighter if not happier. But as always there was an underlying darkness to them. That darkness seemed to be present throughout his whole being, not just his eyes. Could it be because he was a Jotun? I could think of no other explanation seeing that I know nothing of his family life or home.

"I suppose I would use it whenever I had the chance to also. If you must know I was laughing because I slept wonderfully last night and I am well rested now. No dreams at all! Just wonderful dreamless sleep." I smiled up at him teasingly.

"Hmmm would you imagine that." Loki smirked. "We have a full day ahead of us, so you go bathe and I will have someone fetch you something to eat." Loki then shooed me into the bathroom. I quickly showered and made myself presentable for the day. My outfit consisted of sturdy jeans, a dark green button up blouse, and some brown leather boots. The jeans were a little long so I tucked them into the boots to keep from stepping on them. I exited the bathroom to find a cart filled with fruit, eggs, toast, and an assortment of jellies. Loki was seated in one of the leather chairs. He was not dressed in his usual armor either. Loki was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up revealing his strong forearms, black trousers, and black leather boots. He looked absolutely handsome with his hair slicked back from his face, as it always was.

"See something you like?" Loki's voice broke me from my thoughts. Color flooded my face in embarrassment at my staring. "Come, come, eat we must be going soon."

I fixed myself a plate with a bit of everything and poured a glass of orange juice. "Where are we going?"

"It is a surprise." Loki said nonchalantly.

"I don't like surprises." I mumbled in-between bites of my food. Loki's lips tipped up into a smirk as he continued to watch me eat.

"Well you will enjoy this one and it matters not to me of what you like or do not like." The smirk still remained on his face but his eyes showed annoyance. Conversation quickly disappeared as I finished up my meal. Loki then stood up and held his hand out to me.

"Oh no we don't. Can't we just take the elevator like normal people do. You are in normal clothes..." I trailed off desperately hoping he would listen to my plea. My stomach was full and if the effect from transporting was as bad as it was last night, I did not want to risk throwing my guts up everywhere. Loki rolled his eyes and pulled me forcefully to him.

"You are being very disobedient this morning. You need to learn your place." His arms tightened around me almost painfully. With that being said the world started spinning and the air whooshed all around us much like it had last night. We stopped right outside the hotel. My knees were weak and my head spun but the nausea was much more bearable now than it had been last night.

"A little warning would have been nice." I gasped. Loki let go of me and started toward the black SUV. The driver hopped out and opened his door with a bow. Before the driver had a chance to open mine, I had already wrenched the door open myself. The weather was absolutely beautiful today. It was clear and sunny but there was a little chill in the air. It was nothing unbearable though. The SUV peeled away from the hotel and turned onto the highway. I stared out of the window, admiring the forest and the occasional little cottage here and there. I glanced over to Loki who was looking out his window as well. He was unusually bright today. An eerie silence settled over us in the backseat.

"We never did talk about what happened that night." I stated lamely. I did not want to bring it up but it had to be done sometime.

"Well we really did not get a chance to discuss it. However, it does not matter to me now."

"Well it does to me! I said some rude things to you. I did not even know what I was talking about really..." I trailed off. Loki has told me little to none about his family or Asgard. " I was angry and depressed and I wanted to make you hurt." Loki's eyes met mine as I continued rambling on. "It's just that my dad has always been my rock.. when he was around that is. We do not have the greatest relationship, I'll grant you that but no matter what, I knew that if I had a nightmare or if I did not want to be alone all I had to do was go to him. He would let me cry into his shoulder and he would hold me close." I had to stop. I was almost in tears but I managed to get my emotions in check.

"Go on." Loki instructed, wanting me to continue.

"I always thought that in some way he hated me."

"And why would you think that?" Loki interrupted. He looked absolutely puzzled but engrossed into what I was telling him.

"Well I know that you know my mom died while giving birth to me. They were so in love when they met at university and they never planned on having a child. But from what my dad has told me, he did not plan on working for S.H.I.E.L.D either. They were married for only five years when my mother found out she was pregnant. My father had just started working for S.H.I.E.L.D and neither wanted me at first. But the months went by and my mother started going for check-ups, feeling me move inside of her, and seeing the sonograms changed their minds. They were excited or at least that's what my dad told me. He has only told me this story once and I had a feeling that it was going to be the only time."

"What are sonograms?" Loki asked quirking a brow. I smiled a bit at his confusion. Wasn't he supposed to know everything?

"Sonograms are pictures of a baby when they are still in the womb." Loki nodded his head but he seemed kind of bewildered. He then motioned for me to continue.

"There were no complications throughout my mom's pregnancy. Every time she went for a check-up I was health and she was healthy. The day that my mom went into labor, she had been weak and ornery. My dad dismissed it thinking that it was her hormones raging again." I took a deep breath preparing myself for what I was about to tell him. " She started having contractions, so before they got too unbearable for her my dad helped her to the infirmary. As soon as the doctors set her up in a room and hooked her to the monitors and IVs, she started going into labor. I came too fast and she started hemorrhaging...badly. They tried to stop the bleeding...but the blood kept gushing, it wouldn't stop! My mom bled to death." Tears were now falling down my face. My breath was shallow, my voice hoarse. Loki eyes held pity and sorrow. I shook my head disgusted with the look and with my sobbing.

"Joce..It is." Loki started to console me I suppose but I cut him off.

"It is not alright Loki!" I screamed. "It's not fair! To grow up watching other kids with their mothers! Eating in the cafeteria together! Laughing together! I never knew that and I never will..." I trailed off in a whisper. Loki closed our distance in the backseat. He pushed my head to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I fought at first, trying to push him away, but I then gave in to the comfort of his embrace. "Please don't look at me with pity. I can't take it anymore." I whispered into his chest.

"Of course _mon lille_." Loki's voice rumbled throughout his chest. The beating of his heart comforted me in ways that I could not explain. It felt good to finally talk about what happened. The weight on my chest lessened and I felt lighter with my confession. We rode in silence for about another twenty minutes before the SUV came to a stop. The driver opened Loki's door and we both exited.

"Oh my..." I gasped unable to finish my sentence. We were at a huge open field. Two horses were attached to a post, grazing to the left of us. I could see a defined trail leading into the forest, which was ahead of us. The mountains rose high and majestic in the distance. It was absolutely beautiful. Loki barked orders to the driver telling him to be back by a certain time.

"What are we doing here?" I asked letting the excitement flood my voice.

"Well is it not obvious Joce? We are going to ride." Loki said with a huge smile. He walked over to the horses petting them each with equal affection.

"I have never rode... or even seen a horse in person before." I said nervously.

Loki whirled around with a look of shock and amusement on his face. "What?"

"Yeah I know, crazy right. S.H.I.E.L.D never let us off of the base unless you had a parent with you and well my dad was always busy. When he was not busy, he was sleeping."

"Well my dear we shall remedy that. I will teach you and you will learn to ride today." Loki smiled proudly and motioned for me to come to him. I walked carefully not wanting to scare the horses. The tallest one was a proud stallion. He was broad and covered with muscle. His ebony coat glistened in the sunlight and his ebony mane tossed in the breeze. The other horse was shorter and slimmer. Her coat was a light brown and her mane was a couple of shades darker than her coat. They were magnificent animals. The stallion snorted a pounded his hooves into the dirt making me come to a stop. Loki put his forehead against the stallion's and started whispering to it. The stallion instantly calmed and looked at me as if he were judging me.

"What did you say to him?" I walked to Loki's side.

"I told him who was the master here and I soothed him." Loki rubbed the stallion's nose affectionately.

"Was he frightened by me?"

"No. He was cautious of you. Horses can sense emotions. You were scared therefore it made him nervous." Loki grabbed my hand and lead it to the stallion's nose. "Do not be afraid Joce, he will not harm you." I raised my hand and stroked the beast's nose tenderly. The horse leaned his nose into my palm, clearly enjoying the attention. I giggled and moved my hand up to stroke his strong neck.

"Does he have a name?" I asked while stroking his nose. Loki looked pleased about how I was taking to the horse and how he was taking to me.

"His name is _Nacht_. It means _night _in German."

"Well it certainly suites him." I laughed and made my way over to the mare that was tied next to _Nacht_. The mare was less imposing. She seemed almost eager for my affections. I rubbed her nose gently. Every time I would stop with my affections, she would nuzzle my shoulder or hair as if demanding more. "And what about this beautiful girl. What's her name?" The mare nuzzled my hair sending a couple of strands loose from my ponytail and me into a fit of giggles.

Loki walked up next to me and rubbed the mare's nose. "Her name is _Licht_. It is also German for _light_."

"So where do we begin?" I asked excitedly. Loki untied both of the horses from the post. He gave me _Licht's _rope and he kept _Nacht's_.

"First, you want to make sure that the saddle is secure and tight, but not too tight." Loki reached under _Nacht _and made sure that the saddle was buckled correctly. I followed his movements. _Licht's _saddle was secure but Loki doubled checked. "Next make sure that the bit is firmly in the horse's mouth. Make sure that it is not digging into their tongue or gums. This not only causes them pain, but it can also affect how you direct your animal." I followed Loki's movements and got my horse's mouth to open. I secured the bit and motioned for Loki to double-check. He checked her bit and was pleased with its position. "Now, here is where you need to listen carefully to my directions. To mount your horse you must place your hands on the horn of the saddle. Then you will place your foot into the stirrup and hoist yourself up." Loki pulled himself gracefully onto _Nacht's _back. "Do not pull yourself up by the reins." I nodded and placed my hands on the horn of _Licht's_ saddle. Placing my foot in the stirrup , I hoisted myself up and placed my other foot in the other stirrup. I smiled triumphantly as I wiggled into a comfortable place on the saddle. Grabbing hold of the reins, I looked to Loki for further direction. "Okay, now to move your horse to the left you put pressure on the left rein. If you want to go right put pressure on the right rein." Loki demonstrated by moving _Nacht _around. I put pressure on the right rein and _Licht _moved her nose towards the right. "To stop your horse, pull back on both reins firmly. If you want to back your horse up, keep pulling back on both reins."

"Okay, I think I have it. Now how do I make her go?" I asked eagerly.

Loki smiled at my enthusiasm. "To make your horse start out in a slow trot, kick your heels into both sides of the horse. Do not kick hard. If you do, your horse will most likely take off at full speed and we do not want that." With that being said Loki kicked his heels lightly into the stallion's sides and the horse starting trotting at a slow pace. Loki looked like he was born to ride a horse. His back was straight and his shoulders were square. His movements with _Nacht _were demanding, yet gentle. He looked...well like a King.

"You coming?" Loki had stopped his horse and he was turned facing me with a small grin on his face.

"Yeah!" I yelled back to him. "Okay _Licht_, please bear with me. I am new at this and I don't want to give Prince Charming up there a reason to laugh in my face. Let's show them what us girls can do!" I patted her neck lovingly and she snorted in reply. I giggled at her enthusiasm." Good girl." With that I kicked my heels into her sides and we shot off. We were not going even half of her capable speed, but we started off faster than Loki and _Nacht _had. We past Loki and his stallion, leaving nothing behind but dust. I looked back to see Loki grinning and kicking his heels into _Nacht's _sides with some force. Kicking into my mare's sides harder, I turned her into the open field that was to the left of us. She instantly picked up speed and shot off. I was laughing wildly when an idea popped into my heat. The thundering of _Nacht's _hooves sounded close when I kicked my heels into _Licht's _sides as hard as I could without hurting her. We were now thundering across the open field at full speed. The wind blowing my hair wildly, the warmth of the sun on my skin, it was all too grand! It was all terrifying and invigorating at the same time. I could hear Loki urging _Nacht _faster. "Okay girl NOW!" I yanked back on her reins, causing _Licht_ to rear back and come to a complete stop. When she reared herself back, I slipped a little and lost the reins. My heart was pounding in fear but I managed to catch the horn of her saddle before I slid off. Loki and_ Nacht _thundered past us at a blinding speed. He then reared _Nacht _around, coming toward us at a frightening pace.

"What the hell was THAT?" Loki growled angrily. My smile dissipated as he came to a stop right in front of _Licht _and me. "You could have killed yourself!" Loki was fuming.

"Well I didn't. Don't be mad. I was only trying to play around." Loki seemed to relax a little." I'm sorry if I scared you." I looked him in the eyes, meaning my apology.

"I am not angry at you for riding fast. However, I am angry at you for rearing back and stopping so suddenly while you were going at full speed. You could have killed yourself. I saw your control over the reins slip." Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he looked calmer. Loki and I then turned our horses back and onto the trail that lead into the forest. We rode in silence for about twenty long minutes. The forest was dense and populated with various forms of plant life.

"I suppose that your little outburst back there proved that I am a proficient teacher." Loki smirked while breaking the silence.

"Yeah yeah, I guess you did well. Or maybe my skill of horseback riding was buried deep within and it just flourished as soon as I plopped on _Licht's _back."

"Oh so you question my skills as a teacher, hmm?" Loki teased back.

"Yeah. I do!" Loki threw his head back and laughed into the forest." What is so damn funny?" I asked laughing myself.

"I can teach you things that you would never forget little Midgardian." Loki smiled seductively. His voice was husky with desire and his eyes burned with intensity. I visibly gulped and looked away from him quickly. Loki chuckled at my embarrassment as he often always did. I had no retort or comment, so I thought that it was best for me to keep my mouth shut. We rode on the trail for about another hour before we turned back.

"Loki can you tell me about Asgard?" He seemed momentarily shocked by my question. "You do not have to tell me about your family. I just want to know about where you're from." I quickly added.

"Very well. Asgard is the most beautiful out of the nine realms. Its buildings rise high and majestic into the heavens. The fields are lush and green with health and vibrancy. It is unlike any thing that I have ever encountered in my existence." Loki continued on about Asgard with such admiration. He spoke almost wistfully about his home. He spoke about Asgard until we reached the field.

"Sounds lovely. Earth has its charm also." I reminded him. Loki mumbled something under his breath that I did not catch. I laughed knowing that it was something about my home. Loki dismounted his horse with grace and tied him to the post. I went to do the same but Loki stopped me.

"You will need some help." Loki grabbed my hand and helped me dismount my horse. The pain was immediate. A burning sensation started at my groin. The pain shot down my thighs into my legs.

"Dear god!" I hissed as I walked toward the awaiting SUV.

"Nice of you to call me dear." Loki teased. I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster but that only made him laugh. The walk to the SUV was a painful one. The driver opened the door and I slid in slowly. I heaved a sigh of relief as Loki got in the backseat.

"How am I supposed to walk tonight much less in high heels?"

Loki turned to me with an absolute wicked look in his eyes." I will remedy that as soon as we return to the hotel."

I soon remembered where the pain was concentrated. This cannot be good...

**Authors Note- This chapter was initially over four thousand words but I condensed it down because I thought everything was going a little fast. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It has been one of my favorite ones to write! Please review and as always thank you so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note- Here you go Elize Avalon! SMUTTTT! Its finally here! I just could not put it off any longer and neither could Joce and Loki! This is my very first attempt at smut so please be gentle! As always thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I will list all of you guys at the end of this tale! Oh and a special shout-out goes to DoctorLokiLove for being a complete awesome person and for always being supportive and helpful! THANK YOU! You guys should totally go check out her stories: "The War Lost" and "It was Always Him". They are both amazing stories! I promise that you will not be disappointed. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing but my OCs. **

**Beware! Mature content ahead! **

Chapter 15

The ride back to the hotel was short. Thoughts flooded my mind of the events to come. Surely there was another way to heal my soreness without touching the affected area. Better yet, I would go to the opening being sore. I could handle that. My nerves took over causing me to have a massive headache. I could not even look at Loki and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Pull yourself together Joce!" I mentally chided myself. The SUV jerked to a stop in front of the hotel. I slowly slid out of the backseat. The pain was worse now. Instead of it being just in my groin and legs; The pain was now in my lower back. Loki took my hand and pulled me to his body gently. I knew what was coming so I closed my eyes and clutched at his shirt. The air whipped around us until we were standing in the middle of our room. I tried to break away from Loki's hold but he would not budge.

"Let me go." I said softly. Loki looked thoughtful as I continued to struggle against his hold. I wished that the feeling of his strong body pressed against mine was unpleasant, but it was the exact opposite.

"No." His voice was deep and dominating. Loki then hoisted me into his arms, carrying me bridal style to the bed. Clutching at his shirt, I gasped . I am not petite, so I was afraid that he might drop me. "Please you are light as a feather. Do not fret." Loki seemed to have read my mind. He placed me on the bed with a gentleness that I did not know he was capable of. Loki pulled my boots and socks off. His hands then made their way up my legs, to my thighs, over my hips. His cool fingers pushed my shirt up, caressing small circles around my hip bones to my ribcage. My breath caught in my throat at the sensation. Why did something have to feel so good but so wrong at the same time? Loki's fingers made their way back to my pants. He unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down oh so slowly.

"Loki stop." My voice cracked as he started to peel the material down my legs.

"Shhhh. I will not do anything you do not want me to." He threw my jeans to the floor and crawled onto the bed. His hands smoothed up my legs over my hips to my shirt. I froze when I realized what he was planning on doing. Loki started unbuttoning my shirt pushing it open to reveal my pale skin underneath. "Trust me." Those two words he whispered did it. I pulled his head to mine and crushed our lips together. Loki's tongue rubbed against my lips and I immediately opened up for him to explore. I had forgotten about the pain from riding until Loki nudged my legs apart with his hips. I winced and whimpered into his mouth. Loki's lips left my mouth and started to attack my throat with open-mouthed kisses. "I should fix that." Loki growled in between kisses. He grasped both sides of my shirt and ripped it off of my body. Loki then raised up and eyed my chest hungrily. His expression was almost frightening, like a man seeing water after two weeks in a dry desert. Loki kissed the tops of my breasts gently. He continued kissing down my stomach until he reached my panty line. I whimpered as my sore muscles clenched up at the feeling. The god then cupped my sex with one hand and caressed my inner thighs with the other. A tingling sensation ran through my body and the soreness disappeared. Loki's tongue glided under my panties leaving my gasping for breath. His tongue was _so _close to that one spot! Loki seemed to sense this and pulled his head up with a self-satisfied smirk.

"This will not be over quickly. I am going to take time enjoying your body. When I am done with you, only I will be able to satisfy your lust." Loki whispered against my now bare breasts. I tried to cover up out of embarrassment but Loki pinned my hands above my head. "It is too late for modesty my dear girl. Let me pleasure you in ways you never thought conceivable." Loki's eyes bore into my own sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes.." That was all I could manage to say. Loki smiled softly before he sucked my right nipple into his warm mouth. My back arched up to his mouth at the sensation. With one hand securing my hands above my head, Loki's other hand found its way under my panties. One slender finger slid in between my folds searching for my clit. He circled my nub slowly making me arch into his mouth more and moan. I then felt a finger find its way inside of me, thrusting slowly but forcefully. My hands gripped at his trying to find something to hold on too. His mouth and fingers were making me come undone at the seams.

"God!" I moaned when Loki sunk his teeth into my breast. Another finger found its way inside of me, stretching me. The pleasure was almost to much. I pushed myself down to meet the thrusting of his skilled digits. Loki then released my breast with an audible _pop_. Gripping my panties, Loki ripped them from my body. His gaze was hungry and dominating. With a snap of his fingers Loki's clothes were gone from his body. My eyes widened at the sight of the god before me. His hair was disheveled and his chest was heaving with desire. Loki's body was packed full of lean muscle. My nerves shot through the roof when I saw what was going to be inside of me. His member jutted proudly from a nest of dark curls. He was long, thick, and ready. "You... you're really eh um.. big. How is this going to work?" I tittered out nervously. Loki smiled seductively before crawling on top of me. One of his large hands pulled my hair from its ponytail, letting my long, red, tresses go everywhere.

"Beautiful." Loki whispered against my lips. He spread my legs open with his hips. I could feel his hardness pressing into me firmly. "Do not worry. You are as prepared as a virgin can be. It will be painful at first." Loki then put his lips to mine and pushed himself inside of me in one smooth thrust. Tears instantly formed in my eyes at the burning sensation. I shut my eyes and ground my teeth together not wanting to cry out in pain. Loki stilled above me, still fully sheathed inside.

"Keep going." I whispered against his lips. Loki started thrusting slowly, as if he were afraid of hurting me. The burning sensation soon vanished, turning into pleasure that I have never experienced. Meeting his thrusts, I tangled my hands into his soft, raven hair. Loki groaned into my neck as he buried himself into my tight, wet heat. "Harder!" I moaned throwing my head back, letting the ecstasy and pleasure consume me. Loki settled his hands firmly on my hips and slammed his cock into me.

"Gods! So tight! So wet! All _mine_!" Loki growled as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. I gripped the bed sheets so hard my knuckles were turning white from the exertion. Loki peppered my neck and chest with hot, open mouthed kisses while he slammed his cock into me repeatedly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, making the angle sharper and deeper.

"Loki...I..I.." I moaned feeling my walls start to clench around him.

"Let go. Let it consume you." Loki groaned out picking up his pace yet again. I moaned his name with my release. Loki's thrusts lost rhythm as my walls clenched around him. He moaned his release into my neck, coating my insides with his hot seed. _"Mine_." he growled into my neck once more. I lied there feeling the pleasure subside. My lower body felt numb and I was exhausted. Loki hissed as he pulled out, causing me to moan slightly. He then rolled off of me and pulled me to his chest. I felt exhaustion overcome me as Loki pulled the thick comforter around us.

"Sleep. We have a couple of hours. I will wake you." He whispered into my hair. I quickly fell asleep thanks to the post orgasmic haze that dulled my senses and the comfort of his embrace.

**Authors Note- I am quite proud of this chapter! It being my first attempt at smut and all! Please review and let me know what you think! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Falling. Excruciating pain. Loki's face appeared before me; However his eyes were not the beautiful blue-green hue that I was accustomed too. They were an ice blue. Not only was his pupil and iris blue but his whole damn eye! Clint. They were just like Clint's!

"Loki?" I stepped forward cautiously. His jaw tensed at the sound of my voice calling out to him. He seemed to be struggling with something but there was nothing or no one around but us. Loki's eyes changed back to their original hue.

"RUN JOCE! GO NOW!" Worry and pain were etched into his beautiful face.

I turned to run but his voice stopped me in my tracks. "Come here darling. I have something for you my dear." His voice was dark, cold, and distant. Not my Loki's voice. I turned to face him, his eyes back to ice blue. He pulled a dagger from his boot and licked the blade suggestively. "Oh! You remember the feel of my tongue across your delicate neck now do you. Let us see how you react to my tongue plundering your depths." Loki suggested. NO! This was not my Loki! Blood poured from this Loki's mouth, making me gag. He grinned salaciously and started walking toward me. I remember my Loki's warning and started running. My escape however failed when the other Loki appeared right before my eyes and captured me in a bone crushing hold. I cried out in pain as he threw me away from him.

"Please Gods! GO JOCE! Allfather help! I cannot fight much longer!" My Loki screamed in anguish. Clutching both sides of his head, my Loki dropped to his knees with a growl of frustration. "No. NO! I will not harm her! Take me! Torture ME! Leave her be! It is me you want!" His screams echoed all around us.

"You have too much fight in you Asgardian." A man with a deep rumbling voice emerged from the darkness. He was covered in black robes, which made identifying his appearance virtually impossible. Loki looked to me if fear.

"Run" he mouthed. I went to get up and run but the robed man's voice stopped me.

"I see why he is so taken with you. You are quite easy on the eyes so to speak. Your hair and skin are the essence of your beauty young Midgardian... which is not much of course." The man scoffed. I shuddered at the vibe this strange, robed man gave off. It was not good.

"Wh..who are you?" My heart was racing with terror. The man chuckled darkly. His teeth were a pearly white. They were too white.

"I am what your night terrors are made of Midgardian. Even though your pitiful excuse for a race is blind of my existence in the universe, I have always been there."

"Do not say anything else to her you..." Loki was cut off by the man kicking him in the ribs. He flew through the air and slammed into the ground with a groan. I ran over to him, sobbing quietly. His arms clutched his torso in an attempt to ease the pain. I pulled his head into my lap as gently as I could. Blood poured freely from his mouth and his breathing was ragged, labored even.

"That should do it. I kicked him hard enough for his ribs to be splintered but that is not even the best part!" The man grinned excitedly. "Every breath that he takes, the splinters of his or what is left of his ribs are being pulled toward his lungs and heart. Your excuse of a god has about two more minutes left of his existence!"

"He is a god! He can't die!" I sobbed trying to comfort myself with the fact that he was immortal.

"You are correct on some aspects. Though I am very skilled in dark magic my dear. Your so called god was cringing in pain because I was draining his life force. He disobeyed my orders and now he had to pay the price... and so do you." Realization dawned on me. He was controlling Loki. That's why he said those disgusting sexual comments and why he also licked the blade. My Loki was fighting him for me.

"I am sorry my dear Joce. My love..." Loki choked out while his hand cupped my face. Sobs racked my being. Pain engulfed me at the thought of another unnecessary death.

"Please don't leave me. I don't think that I can survive it! Please!" I sobbed into his hair. The darkness then engulfed everything. The only thing that I could see was the glow from the robed man's teeth. He was grinning wickedly at me. Screams tore through my being...

**Loki POV**

Sobbing awoke me from my much needed slumber. The painful noises that emitted from the red-haired girl that lied beside me caused me to jumped up and look to her form. She was dreaming. No not dreaming. She was having a night terror.

"Please don't leave me. I don't think that I can survive it! Please!" Her sobbing was on the verge of screaming. Tears leaked from her eyes as she clutched at herself. Screams then sounded throughout our chambers. I could hear no more.

"Darling wake up, it is just a night terror." I tried my best to make my voice as soothing and approachable as possible. A metallic smell permeated the air. Blood. At first, I assumed that this was the result of our coupling a few hours before but no. This blood is fresh. Her nails dug into her forearms causing blood to run free. Horrified, I tried to wake her once more. "JOCELYN! Darling it is me Loki. Wake up!" My voice boomed causing her screaming to stop and her enchanting eyes to pop open. She looked to me, confusion and pain etched into her delicate features.

"Loki!" She sobbed with relief and dove into my arms. Her crying intensified as I held her close, tying to comfort her.

"Shhhh my dear. I am here. I will not let any harm become of you." I vowed more to myself than to her. Her small fingers dug into my back, clutching myself to her. I ran my hands up and down the smoothness of her back, trying my best to comfort her. Oh gods, what kind of situation have I put myself in? Mortals are disgusting, vile creatures but here I am consorting with one! Jocelyn submitted herself to me wholly and that gave me a sense of triumph. It had been awhile since I had a virgin. She was perfection. So warm, soft and inviting. I have developed feelings for her. That thought alone felt as if my insides were bathing in acid. My purpose was not to feel for her or to want to protect her from the evils of the realms. It was to become Midgard's king. To prove that Thor can not and will not become half the king that I would be. Anger boiled throughout my being at the thought of that swine! I sighed inwardly. Yet here I am holding this magnificent creature.

I will soon have the iridium and I will infiltrate that weak Midgardian force known as S.H.I.E.L.D. As much as I hate to admit it, I am going to have to hurt Joce. Not only for her sake but for my own as well. She will appear as a weakness and an easy target. When I have Midgard under my rule, I WILL come for her. That is a promise that I am willing to lay my existence on!

**Jocelyn POV**

Loki held my body against his until my sobbing stopped. Nightmare. It was just a nightmare. It was so real though. I could smell his blood, hear the evil laughter that came from the robed man, and see the life leave Loki's eyes. The metallic stench of blood made my stomach roll in a wave of nausea. Trying not to heave, I buried my face into the hollow of Loki's neck. He smelled of leather and musk. Loki's large hands made their way up and down my back in soothing, comforting motions.

"Thank you." I whispered against his cool skin.

"You should not thank me for giving you comfort. You needed it darling." Loki's voice did wonders. I kissed his neck lovingly. Breaking the hold that we had on each other, I crawled off of the bed. Soreness blossomed throughout my groin. It was not near as bad from the pain of horseback riding though. It was just an ache that pulsated through my lower stomach and groin. There was a bright red spot of blood on the bed right where I had laid. Gasping in surprise, I looked down to see dried blood crusted to my inner thighs. Loki saw my scared expression and went to explain.

"You were a virgin. I had to break through your barrier. That is why you are sore now, yes?"

" I am sore, but not that bad. It's more of an ache. I also knew that there would be blood but it seemed a little much I guess." I tittered out, my face heating up. Loki smirked at the shade of red that occupied my neck and face.

"Well I am also more endowed than the average man, even on Asgard." His chuckle made me giggle.

"I wouldn't know."

"And you never will." Loki replied. His eyed darkening with a hidden threat and possession. A stinging sensation made itself known on my forearms. Angry red scratches had blossomed on my pale skin. They were bleeding, but not bad. I must have done that while I was having that awful nightmare. Loki got up without a word and healed the scratches on my arms.

"Thank you." I whispered. He just smiled and swept a stray hair from my face. Since we were both naked, I looked around the room awkwardly, trying to avoid any eye contact.

Loki chuckled. " Come we need to get ourselves clean." With that he grabbed my hand and walked us into the bathroom. Loki turned the knobs and led me into the shower. The water was on the verge of becoming too hot, but it was bearable. My first time and with the Norse God of Mischief. It was everything that I have ever dreamed of. Of course it was painful and awkward at first, but then it turned into the most euphoric and pleasurable experience a woman could have. A thought then dawned on me. We didn't use a condom and I wasn't on birth control.

"Ummm Loki we didn't use protection." My voice quivered with worry. He turned to face me with a confused expression.

"You mean contraception right?"

"Of course! You didn't use a damn condom and I am not on the fucking pill!" My voice rose with frustration.

"Calm yourself. I can perform a spell that will leave you without child." His voice soothed my nerves.

"Okay so get at it." I quipped gesturing to my abdomen. Loki threw his head back and laughed.

"I will perform that after we are done."

"What the hell do you mean aft.." Loki's lips cut me off effectively shutting me up. My eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his tongue exploring my mouth. I backed up against the wall as Loki pressed his hard body into mine. I could feel him erect and ready against my stomach. Loki's lips then left my mouth, trailing kisses along my throat, breasts, and down to my stomach. He looked up from his position, a naughty grin formed on his face as he took in my breathless appearance.

"Loki what ar.." Loki licked my slit, effectively cutting off anything coming from my mouth that wasn't a moan. He threw my right leg over his shoulder to give him better access. The god licked and nibbled at my inner thighs. His cool, soft lips found my bud and started sucking and nibbling. Breathy moans left my throat as I tangled my fingers into his hair. The pleasure bubbled up through me, centering me right on the edge.

"Come." He demanded and shoved two fingers into my now dripping center. I clutched at his hair and moaned my release into the steamy shower stall. Loki lowered my leg and stood taking my mouth once more. My body shuddered as he caressed the curves of my body which were slick with water. He turned my body so that I was facing the tile wall. Loki then spread my legs and entered me in one smooth thrust.

"God!" I moaned as he moved within me at a slow, torturing pace. There was a little discomfort but no pain. Loki's hands made their way to my hips and grasped firmly. I whimpered as I tried but with no avail to push myself back onto his cock.

"What do you want _mon lille_?" Loki's voice sound in my ear as he licked and sucked on its lobe.

"You." I whispered as Loki pulled himself out and thrust himself back in with a little more force.

"Be more specific." He growled into the skin of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"I want _**you**_ to take me. The way _**you **_and only _**you **_can!" His thrusts were still slow and tantalizing.

"The only way I can take you huh? With pleasure my dear." Loki then thrust himself into me so hard that it tore grunts from both of us. His thrusts were hard and dominating. The sound of wet skin smacking wet skin filled the bathroom along with my moans of pleasure and Loki's animalistic grunts. The pleasure was almost too much to bear. Loki then set his teeth into the side of my neck. The pain from his bite combing with the pleasure from his cock sent me over the edge.

" God _**Loki**_!" I moaned as Loki increased the speed of his thrusts, trying to find his own release.

"_**Mine**_!" Loki moaned against my neck as he came. His hot seed coating my quivering inner walls. We stood connected until our breathing returned to normal. Loki then pulled himself out causing me to whimper.

"That was amazing." I smiled as I turned and planted a kiss on his chest. Loki smiled a content sigh left his mouth as he wrapped his arms around me. We took turns washing each others bodies thoroughly. Loki massaged shampoo and conditioner into my scalp. His hands were magic and it brought a low moan from my mouth.

"If you keep making sounds like that I fear that we will never leave this shower." Loki purred and planted a kiss on the back of my neck.

"I can't help it. You do weird things to me." The god just chuckled and pushed my head toward the spray of water. After we were clean, Loki shut the water off and handed me a thick, fluffy towel. I wrapped it around my body and followed Loki into our bedroom. He then lowered to his knees and placed one hand on my lower back and the other on my lower abdomen.

"None of my seed took root. You are fine."

"How do you know?" I glanced down at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I am a magical being. It runs throughout my body. So if you were with my child I would be able to feel its magic or what little magic it would have." Loki rose and put his hands firmly on my shoulders. "Jocelyn, I speak the truth. You are not with child, that I swear."

"You are telling me to trust the God of Lies, Mischief, and Chaos whom is standing before me clad in nothing but a towel?" I teased. Loki looked annoyed so I decided to make my joking more clear. " Oh alright I believe you. But know that it is only because you look good with wet hair and dressed in nothing but a towel." I winked and gave his ass a slap as I walked past him toward the bags that held my clothes and hygiene products. Loki looked utterly shocked that I slapped his ass. Hell I was shocked that I slapped his ass. It was a nice ass though. I bent over to search for a pair of panties and a bra when suddenly my towel was ripped from my body and I felt a large, cool hand slap my ass then give it a squeeze. Turning around, Loki laughed at my expression as he played with my towel. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering closed. "That's it god or no god you're gonna get it!" I growled and lunged for Loki's towel that hung low on his hips. Meeting only air, I looked to see Loki lounging on the bed with my towel in hand a mischievous smirk present.

"Too slow." Loki purred winking at me.

"No fair! Not all of us can transport!" I huffed and stomped my foot. Loki looked genuinely amused at my childish display. I had him right were I want him. "Okay you win! Now give me my towel it's cold and my hair is sopping wet." Loki eyed me suspiciously as I crawled to his spot on the bed. I reached out and grabbed the towel from his hand and just before I went to crawl back off of the bed, I reached under his hip and tore his towel away from his body.

Loki grinned." You naughty little minx!"

Clutching his towel to my chest, I giggled and ran toward the bathroom only to have strong arms wrap around me. Loki tsked playfully in my ear." You need to get yourself dressed and presentable. We must be going soon." I broke from his hold and threw his towel right at his face. "Are you ready to see your dress now?" Loki looked to be expectantly.

A grin formed on my face. I am finally going to have contact with other people! Loki whisked the dress box open and reveled my dress. Oh sweet baby Jesus was it gorgeous! The dress was a strapless forest green ensemble, complete with a chiffon train. It was simple yet elegant...just like me.

"Loki it's perfect!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Loki's chest rumbled with laughter and he returned my embrace.

"Of course it is perfect. Now go on and get presentable. I must go make some last minute preparations and when I return, I want to talk about your night terror. I did not forget _mon lille_. Loki's velvet voice informed me. I collected the dress, undergarments, and the makeup and hair care products then headed toward the bathroom.

I blow dried my hair until it fell around me in soft waves. My makeup was light but I made sure that you could tell I was wearing some. Feeling satisfied, I pulled on the black strapless bra and panties set. Then I stepped into the dress. The feeling of silk was nice against my skin. While I was trying to cover up Loki's mark on my neck, a cool hand zipped the back of my dress. I looked up and saw Loki's face in the mirror. He looked displeased.

"Why are you covering my mark?" His tone was low and dangerous. His eyes were blazing with anger. Fear collected in the pit of my stomach, making me tremble.

"I..I" I took a deep breath. " I don't want people to look at me like I'm some whore. Plus it.. it I don't know." I sighed feeling worthless. Loki's anger seemed to melt away with my confession. He wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me back against his body.

"The mark is there for my benefit and it is a sign to anybody that even dares to come near you. Especially men. You are mine and mine alone. I will not nor have I ever shared. I will not begin now." Loki explained. His voice was soft but there was a steely edge to it.

"What do you think?" I asked as I spun around.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful my dear girl. You will be the envy of every man and woman tonight. Of that I have no doubt." I smiled shyly at his response. I am not used to being called beautiful much less being told that I would make people envious. Loki however looked breathtaking. My mouth fell open as I took in his form. His hair was slicked back from his beautiful face. He wore a designer suit that fit him like a glove. A green and gold scarf adorned his strong neck

Loki smirked." Like what you see?"

"Yes. You look very handsome." I said earnestly looking up into his eyes. Loki leaned down and kissed me oh so softly. His lips traveled from my mouth to rest upon his mark. The god's tongue flicked out and stroked the teeth marks that were imprinted into my skin. My breathing was deep as I felt a flame of desire course through my body.

All too soon Loki stepped away, leaving me breathless and wanting. Loki wore a knowing smile as he led me to the bed. Sitting down, I slipped on my gold heels that Loki had provided for the evening.

"Come. The limousine awaits. It will take some time before we arrive at the venue. We will discuss your night terror on the way."

I nodded and took Loki's hand. The world spun around us as we transported to the outside of the hotel. A long black limousine with blacked out windows was parked in the circular drive. The driver scurried to open the door for Loki and I. Sliding into the leather seats, I tried to think of the best way to tell Loki of my nightmare. How do you tell a god that you witnessed his death?

**Authors Note- This chapter was extremely fun to write! I would have posted sooner but I would be satisfied one minute but when I went back to read it, I was mortified. So I changed, deleted, and added to this chapter many times! Plus, I attended my senior prom last weekend. Thank you as always to my reviewers, follows, and favorites! You guys make this story! Your enthusiasm to read makes me want to write more! Also go check out my dear friend DoctorLokiLove's stories! She has some amazing one-shots and stories! You will not be disappointed! Alrighty then, I must be off! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note- This chapter is late and for that I am sorry. I graduate high school May 24, so right now I am trying to get everything taken care of with college and keep my grades up. I have been doing well in the grades department though! Only had one B! I was a little disappointed though but my Economics class has been pretty difficult. Also, I have a band competition that I am leaving for tomorrow. I will be out of commission for four days because this competition is in another state so we are having to travel by charter bus. I'm also having to prepare the girls for competition so we have been practicing pretty hard. I believe in them though. We have gotten superior ratings before at competition so we can do it again! My muse has been giving me problems as well. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 17

"What happened in your dream that prompted so much distress?" Loki curled his arm around my shoulders. I am not going to lie, I am worried about telling him about my nightmare. His emotions scare me. One minute he could be so caring but the next he could be cold and distant.

"It was dark. There was black all around but I could see you clearly. Your eyes were blue, ice blue. You looked as if you were in immense pain so I walked toward you wanting to stop the pain or at least try to. Your eyes then changed back to their normal hue and you screamed at me. You screamed at me to run. I turned to run but then your voice stopped me..." I trailed off trying my best to remember the exact events and the correct order in which they happened.

Loki sensed my hesitation. " If you would allow me, I can take a look for myself." I just nodded and Loki put his hands on either side of my face. I watched him carefully as his eyes darkened. Loki then released my head and looked away.

"What does it mean?" I pleaded. I met his gaze once more and his eyes softened.

"You care for me that much?" His voice was a small whisper. It was so unlike him. I blinked trying to asses the situation. He just saw his own death! He should not be questioning my feelings, should he?

"Yes." The truth spilled from my lips automatically. There was not use in lying anyway. Loki looked so taken back. He eyes were darting furiously around the backseat and his fingers were rubbing his chin." What about the man?" Loki then sighed and pulled me into his lap. I automatically rested my head on his strong chest. The beating of his heart comforted me in ways that I could not explain.

"Do not worry about that. It was just a figment of your imagination." He placed a kiss on the top of my head, trying to soothe me. I did not believe him. The way his body tensed showed me that there was indeed something to worry about but I was not going to push it further. Loki played with my hair and occasionally he would either place a kiss upon my head or he would bury his nose into my hair, inhaling deep. His hands, when they were not in my hair, were traveling the length of my arms and my back. I sighed and contentment and snuggled my head in the crook of his neck. I kissed his pulse point and his body tensed yet again. He has never tensed at my affections.

"What's wrong?" I raised my head up and gazed into his eyes. They showed nothing and that fact possibly worried me more than anything could at that moment. Loki then smiled. Some life returned to his eyes as he leaned in and placed a soft, chaste kiss against my lips.

"Just thinking. Do not worry." Loki smiled softly as he tucked a stray curl behind my ear. I then left his lap to gaze out my window. We were just arriving at the venue. A red carpet was out, there was valets ready to park your car if you drove yourself, and there were lights everywhere. Unease and nervousness began to settle in the pit of my stomach and it was not because of all the attention we were about to receive. Something bad was going to happen. Little did I know, that this night would change my life forever.

**Loki POV**

The venue was quite nice. It reminded me of the royal feasting hall back home. But of course this place paled in comparison to Asgard's elegant architecture. It did have a certain charm about it. The marble floors and chandeliers were a breath of fresh air. I looked to my arm which Jocelyn was firmly gripping. Perhaps she was nervous, insecure even? She is the most alluring creature here tonight that is for sure. As we were making our way through the crowd, a portly man attempted to make a swat at her backside. I wrenched Joce to my other arm and I glared at the man. I wanted to kill him and to rip him apart with my bare hands, but I had to keep a low profile. I swallowed my anger and pulled Jocelyn to the dance floor.

"What.. I ... um can't dance." The red-haired girl stammered, looking up at me. Gods she was a beauty.

"Well just follow my lead and you will do just fine, I assure you darling." She smiled nervously as I put my hand on her lower back and took the first step. It was hard for her to grasp the motions at first but she soon got familiar with the steps. Her body fit mine perfectly and her scent assaulted my senses. I could stay like this forever. Jocelyn then lowered her head to my chest. We were no longer dancing. We just rocked our bodies back and forth in our lover's embrace.

The man in her night terror was indeed not a man. I know exactly who he was. My jaw tensed at the thought of him invading her mind. He had no grounds to harm her or to even communicate with her! I hugged her body tighter to mine, never wanting to let go. They are getting close. It is time.

"Come. Let us go somewhere more private." I kissed her cheek and she smiled in response. I lead her up the grand staircase and down a hall. It was fairly easy to find an empty room. Locking the door, I materialized my cane. Jocelyn's eyes widened and she gasped at my use of magic.

"I release you." The words felt like acid coming out of my mouth.

"What?" She gasped. Her beautiful eyes widened with shock. "What do you mean 'release me'?"

"Once I leave this room, I never want to see you again. Is that simple enough for you to understand?" I put more malice into my voice. I kept my face blank of emotion. To make my point, I walked up and placed my fingers against my mark on her neck and removed it.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" Her eyes were now brimming with tears. A dull ache formed in my chest as I watched the first tear glide down her cheek.

"I have had my fill of you. I do not need you or your assets any longer." I snapped keeping my expression cold. Jocelyn visibly flinched at my words. She was sobbing now and I had to fight the urge to go and wrap my arms around her and protect her from anything and everything.

"So I was just a whore to you..." Disbelief and humiliation radiated off of her trembling form. I kept my face blank. "I'm so stupid!" Jocelyn clutched her hands on either side of her head. The sobs that erupted from her was becoming too much for me to bear. I turned, unlocked the door and left the room. I started down the hallway, keeping one thing on my mind. Iridium.

"WHAT ABOUT MY FATHER?" She screamed down the hallway. I turned back to see her trembling form in the hallway. Her small hands were balled in fists at her sides. She was angry now.

"I will do with him what I want. Now run along before my patience runs dry." I continued walking toward my destination. He thinks that I would turn soft because of Jocelyn. He is wrong! That is why he sent her the dream. He wanted to warn me of the consequences. This is for her safety. S.H.I.E.L.D will be here with their warriors soon and they need not know of our intimate relationship. They will not act kindly to her if they knew.

Barton met me in a secluded corner. "Everything is ready sir."

"Good. We go on as planned." He nodded in affirmation and turned to leave. "Oh and Barton, make sure that Dr. Grayson remains unharmed and protected. Your life depends on it."

The elegant music from the orchestra sounded from below as if signaling my arrival. I smirked. It is time for Midgard to meet its King.

**Jocelyn POV**

I walked back into the room and collapsed onto a leather chair. I felt humiliated, dirty, and just plain horrible. I couldn't stop the sobs that escaped from my lips once more. My dad. That thought alone sent pain and fear through my being. Loki wouldn't hurt him.. would he? Well that was a dumbass question. Loki never cared for me. No! He cares for me in some way. He showed me his Jotun form, held me when I cried... The tears came faster now.

"Come on Joce... pull yourself together. You're stronger than this.." I whispered. He just left me here. I have no money, no I.D, and I am in Germany! Screams sounded in the distance, bringing me from my thoughts. Jumping up from my chair, I jogged through the open doorway. The heels where not helping at all so I stopped and slung them into a corner. More screams erupted from the ballroom below. Fear and betrayal flooded my body. Why would he do this to me? He knows about my struggles and fears! Why would he hurt me? Those thoughts flooded my resolve. I am going to get a straight answer. I jogged faster and the staircase came into view. I slammed into the banister, out of breath from crying and jogging. People were running from something. Their screams of terror echoed throughout the ballroom. I ran down the steps, using my long legs to skip two steps at a time. Skidding to a stop, I saw a body lying on top of a statue of some sort.

"Oh god.." I whispered. The man's left eye was gone. Blood dripped onto the marble floor. Sirens wailed in the distance followed by an explosion that rocked the building.

His voice then boomed making me jump. " I said KNEEL!" I frantically ran out the front doors and down the steps. My dress got snagged on the door jam, causing the train to be ripped from the gown. I felt the cool breeze on my calves.

"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state?" Loki addressed the crowd who were trembling in fear at his feet. He was all decked out in golden armor and a horned helmet adorned his head. He had a staff that looked just like his cane but it was bigger. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." He finished with a smirk. I walked forward but his voice stopped me. " I know you are there Jocelyn. Do not think that you can sneak up on me." He turned toward me and glared.

"What is all this?" I gestured to the kneeling crowd. "You can't do this!" Loki chuckled darkly.

"Not to men like you." A voice sounded in the crowd of people. Loki turned toward the voice with a wicked smirk. An elderly man stood, determination set in his wrinkled face.

Loki chuckled yet again. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." The man stated.

Loki smiled. "Look to your elder people. Let him be an example."

"Loki NO!" I screamed as he fired a beam of energy at the innocent man. The beam came back and slammed Loki to his knees.

"You know the last time I was in Germany and I saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." A man dressed in an American flag themed outfit walked forward holding a shield with the same color scheme. That same man then looked at me and said something into an earpiece. Before I knew it Loki and the man were fighting. I have never seen Loki fight and I would be lying if I said he wasn't impressive. His moves were lethal yet graceful.

Everything was happening so fast and sudden. I remember my legs giving out and crying out has my head hit the pavement. Loki looked to me when he heard my cry. He looked worried almost fearful. The world was blurring in and out.

"JOCE!" A beautiful red-headed woman ran toward me. I looked past her to see Loki sitting on the ground with his hands up in surrender. Whoa, that happened fast I thought to myself. Two men stood in front of him; the one with the shield and there was another one in a red and gold iron suit.

"Oh god.. STARK get over here!" The woman was now kneeling beside me. Her eyes were soft and frantic.

"Nat?" I slurred out as realization dawned on me. I looked past her yet again locking gazes with Loki one last time before the darkness took over.

**Authors Note- This chapter killed me! It had to happen though and I hope that all of you understand the significance of it. I am going to make a couple of things clear though. Jocelyn is in shock. That is why she passes out and that is also why she cannot think clearly. Her mind is experiencing so many emotions in a short amount of time and that it is causing her to become distressed and confused. This chapter has been bittersweet to write. I hope you all enjoy it as much I have! A big thank you goes out to you all! That includes my favorites, follows, reviews and to my silent readers as well! I hope you all are having a fantastic week! Please let me know what you think! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note- WOWZA! I am shocked and delighted at the response that my last chapter got! So many new reviews, favorites, and follows! I am extremely thankful and wowed! I thought I owed you guys more so I produced this baby in record time! I know it's kinda short but like I said I put it out pretty quick! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Again thank you so much for your support and love! Also, how about that Thor: The Dark World trailer!? ;)**

Chapter 18

"What did he do to her?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she is in our care now and we will protect her from him."

Unfamiliar voices pulled me from unconsciousness. The events of the past week including tonight came rushing back all at one. I whimpered and wrapped my arms around my head, trying to keep the memories at bay.

"Hey, you're okay. You're safe now." A soft, male voice sounded in my ear. Part of me expected and wanted it to be his voice but another part of me wanted nothing to do with him. I slowly opened my eyes to see baby blue eyes staring at me intently.

"Who are you?" I whispered looking around trying to find a sense of normalcy but I only found him. Loki was sitting on the other side nearest to the cockpit. Wait. Cockpit? My breath caught in my throat and my head started pounding even worse than before. We are on a plane. "Nat? Where are you?" I looked around the plane frantically.

"Shhh. It's alright. She is in the cockpit helping fly this thing. I'm Steve. Steve Rogers." His voice was soft as if he were speaking to a frightened animal. Steve was handsome in that all-American way. He was tall and broad-shouldered. You could tell that he was packing some serious muscle under his patriotic uniform. He had a strong jaw, big blue eyes, and his hair was a golden blond. My breathing was still erratic and shallow.

"What is wrong with her?" A man with an iron suit on came forward. He had perfectly groomed facial hair and a cocky stance.

"She is afraid of planes." Loki's melodious voice floated through my ears. I looked at him to find him staring intently at me. His expression was impassive and unreadable.

"You shut the fuck up! You have no voice here!" The man in the iron suit turned and pointed his finger at Loki angrily. Loki tensed and I was expecting him to jump up and snap the man's neck.

"Stark calm down. She doesn't need you screaming."

"Please quit talking about me like I am not here. Yes, I am afraid of planes but I will be alright." Both men looked momentarily shocked at my words. "And you are?" I gestured to the man in the iron suit.

"Tony Stark or better known as Iron Man." His smile was cocky and arrogant but it was also warm. I decided that I liked these two men right away. Thunder boomed and shook the plane. I whimpered as the plane trembled.

"It's alright. Just a little thunder." Steve put his arm around my shoulders. I caught Loki eyeing his arm angrily. Thunder sounded throughout the sky and shook the plane once more. This time however the lightning hit close. A little too close. "What scared of a little lightning?" Steven taunted looking at Loki.

"I am not overly fond of what follows" Loki spoke with a hint of worry. Something landed on top of the plane causing it to shake. I screamed as Tony put his helmet on and pushed a button for the cargo door to open. Air came rushing in and it felt as if I would be sucked out and into the blackness below. A man then appeared in the plane. His long blond hair was windswept and his red cape billowed in the wind. The man then threw a hammer and it flew into Tony sending him flying through the air before crashing into the floor. The man then stalked over to Loki. Loki's face was one of worry and confusion. Grabbing Loki's neck the man then jumped out into the night.

"And now there's that guy." Tony growled walking toward the open door.

"Another Asgardian?" Nat questioned from the cockpit.

"That guy a friendly?" Steve sounded winded. Thoughts flooded my mind. Loki knew him. I could tell by the look on his face when then blond man appeared. Who was he exactly to Loki? That I did not know. I wanted to help out in someway but the words just didn't make it past my lips. I felt utterly helpless.

"It doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the tesseracts lost."

"Stark we need a plan of attack!" Steve yelled at Tony.

"I have a plan. Attack." With that Tony flew out the door and into the night.

"Dammit Stark." Steve huffed out as he unstrapped a backpack from the wall and he was in the process of putting it on his back.

"Where are you going?" My voice quivered. I don't want to be left alone. Steve stopped what he was doing and sat down beside me.

"I have to go after Stark. If there is any chance that this guy will help us, we need to be on his good side and Stark will just mess that chance up. Everything will be alright, I promise." He looked so sincere. I wanted to belive him but I just couldn't.

"Dont make promises that you can't keep." I laughed sadly. Steve smiled softly before grabbing his shield and jumping into the night after Tony. My head was pounding and all I could think about was the look on Loki's face when he released me and I kept hearing his words. Those few damn words that struck me down. God, why did I have to be so stupid? Loki is the bad guy, the villain and yet I gave myself to him. Terror ran through my veins at the thought of SH.I.E.L.D finding out about our intimacy. They can never know or they will for sure lock me away and pin a scarlet letter to my clothes.

"Joce, we are about to land to go find Cap, Tony, Loki, and that other guy. Make sure you're strapped in. It's going to get a little bumpy." I looked down to see myself strapped in properly... or at least I hope that I was strapped in properly. Closing my eyes, I imagined myself somewhere other than in a back of a plane. Somewhere I could smile and be happy and not worry about anything. I found myself in a large field, much like the one Loki and I had rode horses in. There were mountains in the distance and it was lush and blooming with spring flowers. A warm breeze blew my hair softly as I sat against a huge oak tree. The sun was warm against my pale skin. It made me feel invigorated and alive. A cool hand caressed the side of my face. Alarmed, I turned to find Loki sitting against the tree as well. His hair was tied by a leather strap at the nape of his neck and he was dressed in plain trousers and a tunic. Loki's eyes were soft and full of love.

"What is it my love?" Loki looked confused at my reaction to seeing him. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded yes. Loki smiled and leaned in to plant a kiss on my lips. His lips were strong and soft against mine. His tongue licked at my lips but he made no move to go further. I reveled in the sensation. I felt loved and cherished. Safe. Loki ended the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. We gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Jocelyn? Jocelyn?" Nat's voice shook me from my fantasy. The other red-head was kneeling at my feet, searching my face with worried eyes. " We are leaving but we will be right back." She gestured to the agent that is helping her fly the plane. "Stay here. Do not move. If you need anything go to the cockpit and press the button that has comm labeled above. It will connect you straight to me. Do you understand?" Nat then signaled for the agent to exit the plane and he did so without hesitation. We were now alone.

"Yeah. Just be careful alright. You don't know what you're dealing with." Her eyes softened and she wrapped me in a hug.

"I was so scared Joce. I thought that you were for sure dead when Coulson told me what happened." She confessed.

"Well I'm not." I tried my best to smile but I failed miserably. "What about the others?"

"We will find them. I've got to go alright. We are not done here either." She then left me alone with my thoughts.

I sat in silence for a good five minutes before unstrapping myself and stood. I needed to walk around. My legs wobbled a bit when I first stood. My torn dress dragged behind me as I walked without shoes into the wilderness. The night air nipped at my exposed skin. The dress kept getting snagged so I bent down and tore the train off. The dress shortened dramatically to my calves. I sighed aloud and shuffled through the dense forest. It all made sense now. Loki wanted to rule Earth. He wanted to be king.

I walked in silence with my thoughts until my feet started hurting. I saw the moonlight glinting off of a stone bluff ahead. Lightening and thunder blew up the sky. Looks like that is where Tony and that other guy is. They seem to be settling differences rather easily. Laughing aloud, I sat on a rock to rest my feet before heading back to the plane. Natasha will have my head if she knows that I left. I didn't walk far though. The breeze played with my hair and the cool, night air caused me to shiver. Sighing, I stood to head back to the plane.

"You never follow orders now do you?" His voice brought me to a halt. Yup, Natasha is defiantly going to kill me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Well I have been known not too." My voice came out as a whisper. The cool breeze seemed to intensify making my hair blow across my face.

"I should have known." Loki chuckled. "So tell me... Did you enjoy the Captain's attentions?" His eyes darkened and his voice came out in a low growl.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Anger coursed through my veins. Steve was just being supportive and nice! Loki looked proud as he walked to stand mere inches away from me. "He was just trying to make me feel comfortable. I have been through enough hell by your hands don't you think?"

"Oh no not nearly enough Jocelyn. You have also experienced pleasure by my hands. Do not forget that." Loki grazed my cheek with his fingers.

"DON'T touch me!" I spat jerking away from him. The truth was, I wanted him to touch me. Why do I still want his affections? I was so angry and hurt but that simple touch made me almost weak at the knees. Loki seemed taken back by my outburst but then he smirked.

"You want me to touch you. You long to feel my hands and mouth against your skin. DO not try to lie to me Jocelyn. We both know that is not going to work." I shivered and wrapped my arms around my torso, trying to protect myself from the chill and from him. "You best run along now lest you want your friends to find that you here with me. They may not react kindly." Loki looked over his shoulder. I turned not knowing what to say that would have any effect on the situation.

"This isn't over. You will not win." I walked toward the dark forest, not caring to see his face at my words.

"We will see." I could practically hear the sneer in his voice. " Oh and you are right! It is far from being over my dear. It is just the beginning." Loki chuckled with menace. I was now in the woods, trying to find my way back to the plane. The encounter with Loki left a sour taste in my mouth and an ache in my heart.

When I arrived back at the plane, I was relieved to find that it was still empty. I sat back down and leaned my head back against the cold steel wall. He wanted nothing to do with me right? If that were true, why did he engage in conversation? Loki could have easily ignored me and act like I wasn't around but he chose not to. Why? I have come to find out that everything Loki does, he does for a reason. What that reason may be is the big question and the hardest to find out. Why does he want Earth? Why not Asgard? Why did he engage in some sort of relationship with me? We slept together, side by side. He held me and I him in our different times of need. No, It was not just a casual fuck. It ran deeper than that, but how deep was it? I was hardly the girl for casual sex. I was a virgin in all intents and purposes before Loki came along. I just couldn't resist him any longer and I thought he was the one. Crazy right?

"Stupid alien!" I growled out. Voices could be heard in the distance and I immediately sat straight up. Steve then entered the plane followed by Tony. The other man had Loki by his neck yet again. He threw Loki into the seat directly across from me and sat down beside him. I managed to keep my eyes locked on everything but him. Steve sat his shield down and knelt in front of me.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just ready for a hot shower and some sweatpants." Steve chuckled at my response and turned to the red caped man.

"This is Thor... Loki's brother." Thor looked to me at the introduction. He rose and came over to kneel beside Steve.

"I am Thor Odinson. It is an honor to meet you Lady Grayson." Thor grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it softly. It was in a friendly and respectful manner which I was shocked by considering the circumstances. I could see Loki glaring holes into the back of his brother's head. He looked positively terrifying.

"Yeah...um it's nice to meet you as well." I stuttered awkwardly. Thor winked and returned to his brother's side.

"Prepare for take off. Make sure that your safety restraints are fastened correctly." Natasha's voice came through the plane. I fumbled with mine for a solid minute before finally getting it to lock in place correctly. Thor fumbled with Loki's restraints. Loki growled angrily pushing Thor's hands away before getting his locked into place. Tony just stood not bothering to strap himself in at all and Steve strapped himself in beside me.

"Commencing take off." Nat's voice flowed through the plane yet again. I shut my eyes and clutched at what was left of my dress as the plane shook. Once the plane was smoothly in the air, I opened my eyes to gaze at the men around me. Damn there was an enormous amount of testosterone present!

"So what's there to know about you kid?" Tony chose to break the silence first. I was unsure what to say really so I stayed quiet. "Well if you don't tell me, I can find out very easily."

I huffed and glared at the man. " Very well then. My name is Jocelyn Rhea Grayson and I am seventeen years old. My father is Dr. Grayson and he works for S.H.I.E.L.D or he did. My favorite colors are blue, silver, gold, and green. I am also I lover of eighties music and I am a cancer. Will that be all?"

Tony laughed. "I like this kid. Can I keep her?" Despite my annoyance, I smiled.

"This is not a laughing matter Stark. We need to be focused." Steve's voice was full of annoyance.

"Lighten up will ya flag-boy. We have rock of ages! So chill, will ya?" Steve glared at Tony before turning away muttering "punk" under his breath.

"You are very quick with words, Lady Grayson. It is most entertaining." Thor beamed at me from across the room.

"No. I'm really not. I'm just tired and I don't want to put up with anyone's shit more than I have to." A half-smile was all I could muster.

"Very well then." He nodded. Nobody spoke for the rest of the flight. The only words spoken were the ones coming from the cockpit when Nat was communicating with whatever base we were headed too.

About thirty minutes later Nat's voice sounded throughout the plane, making me jump. "Prepare for landing." I shut my eyes as soon as the plane started its descent. The plane landed and the cargo door opened revealing at least a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers in full uniform. Thor pulled Loki up yet again and escorted him out of the plane. Loki looked back and winked at me before Thor jerked him forward. Tony and Steve then exited the plane.

"What base are we at?" I asked Nat as she walked in from the cockpit.

"We are on the Helicarrier." I stopped what I was doing and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Just get me inside please." I whispered standing up.

"Go on with Steve and Thor. I am not yet finished here. I'll see you when I'm done." I nodded and headed outside. It was dark and very few lights illuminated the deck. The wind was howling and it about knocked me down. It was so cold. I wrapped my arms around my torso, trying to conserve some heat. I was actually quite shocked that Thor did not go with Loki.

"Let's get you inside." Steve yelled over the wind. I nodded and we walked briskly across the deck. Well it was more of me jogging trying to keep up with Thor and Steve. We approached a glass door that was guarded by two men who were armed with some sort of assault weapon. The door slid open and warmth enveloped us. We walked from hallway to hallway before we came to a stop in front of Agent Hill. Her demeanor was the same as always. Stoic and serious. She did have a sense of relief radiating from her though.

"Nice to have you back. Come, I will show you to your room." She eyed Thor suspiciously.

"That sounds great. Thank you." She nodded her head and turned on her heel down the hallway. I followed right behind, trying to ignore the whispers and glares from other agents as we passed them. We came to a stop and she opened up a door revealing a room that was much like my old one back on home base. It was furnished with the standard twin bed, desk, nightstand, chest of drawers, and an empty bookcase. The walls were a cream color and the bed was covered in white sheets with a black comforter.

"Once you get cleaned up, there will be clothing out here waiting for you. Then you are to head to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Once you are done there you will be escorted to a room to be questioned by the Director. Any questions?" I looked to the adjoining bathroom door eager to get clean.

"No ma'am." Hill cracked a very rare smile before heading out of the door.

"You two with me." She ordered.

"I wish to speak with Lady Grayson. I will be along once I finish." Thor said leaving no room for argument. Steve nodded to both Thor and I before heading after Agent Hill. Thor walked in the room and shut the door firmly behind him. I walked over to the bed and sat down as he leaned his big frame against the opposite wall. Thor's presence was actually quite comfortable yet dominating. Loki dominated with his intelligence and wit. Thor clearly dominated with his size and strength.

"Lady Grayson.." I stopped him before he could go any further.

"Please call me Jocelyn or Joce. Whichever you please."

Thor smiled before continuing. " Very well Jocelyn. Did my brother harm you in any way while you were held captive?" I had to think about that for a moment.

"No. He threatened my father's life and my own many times but he never hit me. He could be very terrifying at times." Thor seemed to relax a bit at my words.

"Did Loki ever show you his true form?" Thor regarded me with a serious and steely gaze.

"He turned blue and sort of freaked out. He called himself a Frost Giant and a monster." Thor's eyes saddened with what I was telling him.

"I wish I could offer you more information about Loki and I but it is not my place to tell nor do I want to give my brother yet another reason to loathe me or his family."

"I wasn't expecting anything more really." I confessed. Thor then started fidgeting with the edge of his cape.

"Did Loki force himself on you...sexually?" I blushed furiously before looking down. The lie about our shared intimacy flowed out of my mouth easier than I expected.

"No. He was not interested in me in that way. We never had any sort of relationship. I was his prisoner." The words burned but I was surprised at how sure and strong my voice was. Loki would be proud. Wait! What? Why did I care about what Loki thought? Dammit! I do care! Thor smiled yet again visibly pleased and relaxed at my answers.

"Loki is not a bad man. He is misunderstood and drunk with a forbidden power. As much as it pains me to say, it is not only revenge Loki seeks but vengeance upon me. I must go now. I wish to speak with him. If you need anything please make me aware. Farewell Jocelyn." Thor gave me one last smile before shutting my door firmly behind him.

Sighing aloud, I made my way into the bathroom and turned the hot water on full blast. I quickly stripped out of my tattered dress and stepped into the shower stall. The water was so hot it burned my skin and turned it to an angry pink. It felt good and relaxing though. I tried to keep my thoughts as far away from Loki as I could but I failed. My mind wandered back to the night when he took my virginity. His soft kisses and caresses lingered in my mind. He was so sweet and comforting the morning after. What happened? I didn't realize I was crying until painful sob erupted from my chest. Tears ran down my face mixing with the hot water. My knees gave out and I slid down the shower wall to the floor. Steam covered the bathroom making it impossible to see anything through the glass shower door. It felt has if my heart had been ripped from my chest and it was hard to breathe. I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to hold myself together. I cried for my dad, Clint, my mom, and...for Loki as well. My sobbing intensified when I realized one thing.

I was in love with Loki, the God of Mischief.

**Authors Note- Well there ya have it! I was going to post this sooner but then I had some technical difficulties and it hindered me a bit! Sorry for the lack of Joce/Loki interaction! It just worked out this way. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! They keep me going and I enjoy them immensely! My graduation is coming up and with that more time to write! Less than two weeks now! Anyways I hope you all are having a wonderful weekend! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I awoke gasping aloud and freezing. Wow, now I'm falling asleep in showers. I quickly rose to me feet and shut the freezing cold water off. Shivering, I stepped out of the shower while wrapping myself in a huge, white towel. A loud banging noise registered in my ears.

"JOCELYN, if you do not open this door right now I will break the damn thing down!" Nat's voice shouted through the wood making me flinch. Shit! How long was I asleep for?

"Give me a moment!" I yelled back. The knocking stopped immediately. I walked over to my bed to find clothes waiting. I quickly slipped into my panties and bra before throwing a plain white t-shirt over my head and slipping into some gray sweatpants. While running a towel trough my hair, I opened my door to see Nat's face set in a stern line. She walked into my room, slamming the door behind her. I sat on my bed while she paced the length of the room.

"You have got some major explaining to do! You better be lucky that Fury let me come get you!" Nat's face was contorted with rage.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I demanded my own anger rising. What the fuck is going on?

"This is what I'm fucking talking about Jocelyn!" She whipped out her phone and shoved it in my face. My heart sunk with what I saw. There was a photo of a man and woman holding glasses of Champagne but in the background you can clearly see Loki and I locked in an embrace on the dance floor. His lips were pressed to my forehead and I had a slight smile on my face. Oh god..."What the fuck is this Jocelyn?" Her voice grew soft. Natasha's eyes searched my own for answers. With tears forming in my eyes, I looked down not wanting to meet her disappointing gaze."Fury wants to see you now. He wanted to send soldiers but I convinced him not too."

"Nat..I.." The tears fell freely now.

"Dont." She stopped me from saying anything else. Her voice was hard as steel. "Let's go." I rose unsteadily to my feet and followed Natasha out of my given room. Whispers and glares found surrounded me in the hallways. Agents looked at me with hatred and disgust. I guess word travels fast around here. Natasha stopped in front of a set of double doors and flung them open. She stalked in with me meekly following behind her. I gasped aloud with what I saw. There was a huge round table with the S.H.I.E.L.D insignai gracing the middle. Around the table sat Thor, Steve, Tony, Fury, and another man with slightly graying hair and glasses. Thor's eyes locked with mine and he looked almost sorry for me. I sought out Steve's gaze but he only looked away stubbornly.

"Sit." Fury demanded. He looked at me like I was a speck of dirt on the bottom of his boot. Natasha slammed the doors shut before going to sit between Fury and Steve. I sat down slowly. "Look at me."The director's cold voice commanded. I slowly met his gaze and wished for Loki to be by my side. To have his arm protectively around my waist, keeping me glued to his side. To have his soft voice in my ear, promising me safety and love. "Would you care to explain this Ms. Grayson?" Fury gestured to a blown up image of Loki and myself being projected from the middle of the table. I gazed at the two of us, locked in our lovers embrace. Loki's eyes were soft and shining with happiness as he was kissing my forehead. My eyes were closed and I had a blissful smile gracing my face. We looked happy... some may even argue that we looked in love. "MS. GRAYSON answer the damn question!" Fury roared slamming his fist down on the table. I flinched and a small whimper escaped my throat.

"There is no need for that. She is already frightened enough." Thor spoke up. His voice was hard as if he were holding back anger.

"She has been raised in S.H.I.E.L.D's facilities her whole damn life! I can speak to her any damn way I want to. You have no say over her or her sentence!" Fury's voice was calm but still angry nonetheless.

"If she had relations with my brother, a prince of Asgard, I can defend her if I please! Especially is she may be with his child!" Thor stood abruptly almost knocking the table over. Fury stood as well trying to hide his fear but I think everyone knew better.

"Settle down! This will not help anything and we will not find answers if you two can't keep your damn tempers under control!" Steve yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room. Thor sat down and gave me half-smile. Fury remained standing but closed his eye while taking deep breaths.

"So what's going on kid?" Tony looked void of emotion and his voice was serious. All eyes were on me. I took a deep, shaky breath preparing myself for whatever may happen.

"What does it look like?" Tony's eyes glinted like he was fighting not to smile at my response.

"Did you have consensual sexual relations with Loki?" Fury demanded. Much to my dismay, blush crept up my throat and bled into my face.

"Yes." I whispered feeling defeated. There was nothing but silence.

"How could you?" Natasha whispered pushing herself from her seat, stalking over to where I sat. "Honestly Jocelyn! You fucked the monster that took your father and Clint! You fucked the same man that has murdered eighty damn people in the past two days!" I flinched back from her words. I expected them all to be pissed and for them to feel betrayed. In a sense, I have betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D. I was grateful for Thor defending me somewhat. I'm sure he is pissed at me as well because I lied to him about mine and Loki's relations. Fury was mumbling something in his earpiece and before I knew it the doors slammed open and four S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers came bounding in. They jerked me up from my seat and slammed my torso down on the table. Pulling my arms behind my back, they slapped handcuffs on my wrists. The handcuffs were too tight and my chest hurt from being slammed into the table.

"Take her to the solitary room on the detention level. Be careful as you pass the other prisoner's cell. He may not react kindly to the situation at hand." Fury informed the soldiers as they jerked me upright. Thor was looking away from the situation at hand. Natasha was watching with wide eyes, Steve looked almost ashamed, Tony looked emotionless, and the other man just buried his face in his hands. "I will go in later for further questioning. I have found out what I wanted to know for now." Fury then added.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking at each and everyone in the room except Fury.

"Go." Fury commanded. Two soldiers walked in front of me while two held tightly onto my arms. I kept my head down as we entered the hallway. Agents looked on with disgust. I could feel their glares burning holes into the back of my head. A few even muttered _whore _or _slut_ as we passed. We came to a stop in front of a heavy-looking metal door. One soldier stuck his thumb to a scanner and his eye was scanned as well. The door unlocked with a menacing hiss. The two soldiers holding my arms pushed me forward making me lose my balance and fall to the metal grate floor.

"Get up." A gruff voice commanded while kicking me in the ribs lightly. I managed to heave myself to me knees only to see familiar leather clad legs. Tears left my eyes as I looked up to see Loki looking at me intently. His eyes softened a bit as more tears left my eyes. "I said up!" One soldier grabbed my arm and hauled me up making me crash into him rather unsteadily. I whimpered as he tightened his hold.

"That is no way to treat a defenceless girl." Loki sneered at the soldiers.

"Last time I checked you are in no position to question anything we do your _highness._" The soldier who was holding my arm retorted back with heavy sarcasm at Loki's royalty status. "This isn't an ordinary girl though! This is nothing but a traitorous bitch and a whore!" Tears leaked out of my eyes and my chest stung at the hurtful words.

"Hey Dave you think she will put out for us?" Another soldier laughed and slapped my ass. I started struggling then. I managed to wrench myself from the soldier's hold only to lose my balance once more. I crashed into the glass of Loki's cell with a grunt.

Loki growled and slammed his fist against the glass making the cell quake under his strength. "You wretched cretin! You will pay for that with your life!" Three of the soldiers jumped with fear. The one that slapped my ass laughed and hauled me to my feet again.

"I would like to see you try!" He guffawed and lead me to my new home. My room wasnt like Loki's cell. It had a small bed, desk, and dresser. It also had a small bathroom but with no door. The toilet was hidden from the outside to offer some privacy but the shower was not. The shower only had a curtain that was very, very shear. The only thing my room had in common with Loki's cell was its glass walls. One of the soldiers pressed a button on a control panel, opening a glass door. The man lead me inside before shoving me up against the glass wall that separated Loki from me. Loki walked over to stand in front of me. I looked passed his head as the man uncuffed me. I didn't move until I heard the glass door shut. Loki caressed the glass by my cheek.

"Have fun!" The soldiers laughed as they exited the room. The door shut and locked with yet another menacing hiss.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I met his gaze. Loki looked taken back by my apology.

"How did they find out?" His voice was soft and hesitant. I sniffled and wiped my face with my hands.

"A couple had a picture made on a phone at that thing in Stuttgart and you could clearly see us cuddled up on the dance floor in the background. There was no mistaking who we were." More tears leaked from my eyes. "Dammit!" I growled out in frustration as I wiped my face yet again. "Fury asked if I had "consensual sexual relations" with you and I didn't lie! I didn't know what else to say or do!"

"There is nothing that you could do." Loki's eyes were soft and worried.

"Thor defended me somewhat." I laughed a bit when I thought of Fury's face at Thor's booming words.

"What did he say and why?" Loki's mouth was set in a hard-line but his eyes were wide and curios.

"The director was being very forceful about the subject. I was scared and I really didn't know what to say or do. Fury got mad when I didn't answer him right away so he screamed at me and slammed his fists down on the table. Thor then spoke up saying. 'There is no need for that. She is frightened enough.' Well I guess that did it for Fury and he told Thor that it was none of his business and that my sentence was nothing to him. This made Thor angry so he jumped up nearly knocking the table over screaming...uhh.." My face grew red.

"Go on. What did he say?" Loki encouraged.

"Well he said that if I had relations with you a prince of Asgard that he could defend me if he pleases. He also added if I was with your child." Lowering my head I slid down the glass wall to the floor. Loki followed and sat indian style. "Why do you care? You made it clear that I was nothing to you. Just a convenient fuck." I whispered. Loki tensed at my usage of words.

"I never said you were a 'convenient fuck'. You are something if not everything to me." He whispered.

My heart stopped."What? Then why say those nasty things to me? Why did you make me believe that I was just a whore to you? Why?"

Loki sighed, eyes downcast."I did what I had to do at the time. I was afraid that this would happen but it seems that it was destined too either way." I closed my eyes, drinking in his words. Leaning my forehead against the cool glass, I took deep breaths to try and keep the tears at bay. There was a rush of air and I felt fingers run through my unbrushed, damp locks. I was about to scream, but a cool hand covered my mouth and the scent of leather and musk assaulted my nose. Turning, tears fell from my eyes once again as I saw Loki crouched down in front of me.

"Shhhh darling." Loki wiped the tears from my face with gentle fingertips. He leaned in watching my face carefully before kissing my tears away. That done it. A sob escaped my chest and I lunged for him. I pounded my fists into his chest out of anger and frustration. To tired to continue, I gripped his leather overcoat and clung to him. Loki wrapped his arms around me fiercely and buried his nose in my hair." Forgive me.." He whispered into my hair. Not trusting my voice, I kissed his neck in reply. Loki's body shuttered as I planted yet another kiss to his jugular.

"Cant they see us?" I whispered once I controlled myself and stopped sobbing. My eyes stung, my wrists hurt, my chest hurt, and my head was pounding. I really didn't give a fuck if they are watching us or not anymore. It's not a secret.

Loki's chest rumbled with silent laughter. "You sound as if you are worried but your thoughts say another thing. The answer is no. They see me in my cell alone and they are currently seeing you curled up on your bed. It is just a simple trick of the mind. Our voices are also not known to them."

"What if they come in?"

"I will hear them before they even reach the door." Loki kissed my temple, easing my fears.

"So what now?" My voice was muffled by his overcoat.

"We go to bed. I can sense the exhaustion in you and it shows in your face." Loki ran the tips of his fingers under my eyes. Loki stood up then grabbed my hand, helping me to stand. With a snap of his fingers, he was then shirtless and clad only in silk trousers. I pulled the covers back and climbed in first going against the glass wall. Loki climbed in after me, molding his torso and hips against my ass and back. He stuck one of his legs in-between mine and threw his arm around my waist. The lights to the detention level shut off altogether at once making me tense."It is alright. They do that when they see it fit." He whispered kissing my ear lightly. I intertwined our hands before falling into the best sleep of my life.

**Loki POV**

Jocelyn's light snoring made my heart swell with emotion. The way she looked when those fools brought her in will forever haunt me. She looked so hopeless and vulnerable. I wanted to stay away, to keep my distance but I just could not. I broke the one rule that I set for myself. She needed me...and I needed her. I could not be cold to her no longer. Her forgiveness will be the next thing I wish to conquer. Jocelyn looked so tired and pale. Dark circles had formed under her enchanting eyes and her skin was so pale and without life. Jocelyn stirred in her sleep bringing me from my thoughts. She turned her body and buried her face into my chest. Her lips pressed twice against my chest making my breath catch and desire to course through my veins. I will never let her leave my side again. Pulling her soft body tighter against mine, Joce sighed contentedly in her sleep. She will not forgive me very easily. I feel that when she wakes the initial shock of the day will be over and she will fully start to reason her choices. Sleep started to weigh my eyes. I buried my face into her hair yet again, inhaling her addictive scent. She smelled of apple blossoms and roses. It was an addictive scent, one that cannot and will not be replaced. I will protect her from anything and everything. For she is mine... and I am hers.

**Authors Note- Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are simply amazing and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This chapter is very important to the characters and to the storyline as well! Those soldiers acted alone with Joce's humiliation and they will be punished accordingly! hehehe! This chapter has been set for months now and I am so freaking excited that I can finally post and let you guys read! Anyways have a wonderful weekend! Doesn't reuniting feel so good? Heheheh! I love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Loki was still fast asleep when I woke up. I gently broke from his embrace and crawled off the end of the bed. Leaning against the glass wall, I took time studying his sleeping form. His hair was ruffled and his chest rose with his deep breaths. The blankets were kicked to the floor and his feet hung off the foot of the bed. Loki looked absolutely angelic while he slept. My dark angel, I smiled and padded my way into the small bathroom. I did my business and started up the water. Stripping out of my clothes, I stepped into the steamy stall. The curtain was so shear, I could see into the rest of the bathroom quite well. The scalding water felt nice and relaxing. Just what I needed. I grabbed the bar of soap and started to wash my body. I came to a stop once I reached my arms. Gasping aloud, I studied the dark blue splotches that covered my wrists and upper arms. The events of yesterday hit me full force. The soldier's vulgar suggestions and touches. The humiliation of S.H.I.E.L.D finding out about Loki and I. The disappointment. The hatred. Tears burned my eyes but I willed them not to fall. I will not let Loki see me cry again. I'm stronger than this, right? Getting my emotions in check, I finished scrubbing my body. Cool air hit my back as I started working the shampoo through my hair. Slender fingers pushed mine aside and started scrubbing more tenderly.

"You did not seem startled by my sudden appearance this time." Loki placed a tender kiss on my ear as he spoke. I suddenly felt self-conscious about being naked in front of him. I crossed my arms over my chest, somewhat concealing my breasts. Loki noticing everything, grabbed my shoulders and turned me so that I was facing him. "Why do you hide yourself from me?" His eyes were hard, almost angry. I really didn't know what to tell him. I didn't even know why I shied away from him. Loki grabbed my chin and jerked my head up. "Answer me Jocelyn. I will go through your head to find an answer if you do not give me one." Jerking my head from his hold, I walked back as far as the small stall would let me. Thinking while his body is that close to mine is nearly impossible. Loki walked forward, grasping my shoulders in a tight hold. "Look at me Jocelyn." I slowly met his gaze. There were so many emotions visible in his beautiful eyes. Anger, confusion, surprise, caution, and the one emotion I never thought I would see associated with me...hurt. Realization shone on Loki's face and he loosened his grip on my shoulders. "You are not what they say you are." His voice was soft .

"What do you mean?" I asked being cautious.

"You are not a whore Jocelyn. I am sure of that." A lone tear slid down my cheek at his words. The water was almost becoming to hot for me to bear. I turned the knobs so that the temperature was cool but not cold. I had to busy myself. I didn't want to think about what happened yesterday. "I have seen whores and harlots and you my dear are most definitely not even close to their level."

"Would you please just shut up!" I shouted while turning to face him. "I know what I am and I know what I'm not. But do you think for just one second that this situation has killed me from both sides? I have you telling me that you never wanted to see me again and that I fulfilled my purpose! You told me that after I gave you everything I had!" Loki wore a shocked expression but made no move to stop me. "Now S.H.I.E.L.D knows and the people who I thought were my friends...my family think that I am nothing more than a whore and a traitor!" I ended in a whisper.

Loki grabbed my hands and interlocked our fingers. "I am sorry for everything. I know I should regret my decision of capturing you back when I had my first encounter with S.H.I.E.L.D but I do not. I only wanted to keep you safe from any harm. Now I have realized that I have done more harm in trying to protect you than good." Loki pulled our hands to his mouth and kissed each of my fingers. " Please forgive me Jocelyn." I stood there dumbstruck. This man who could be so vicious and cruel is asking for my forgiveness. My heart broke and I instantly knew that I would forgive him. I would always forgive him. "What do I have to do to prove my sincerity?" Loki then questioned.

"Make me forget." I whispered moving towards him. Loki's eyes darkened and he let go of my hands to cup my face. He rubbed the tip of his nose against mine before our lips met. This kiss was different. It was sensual, slow, and full of emotion. His tongue slithered into my mouth, making me moan softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Loki groaned as our bodies met. I could feel him hard and ready against my stomach. Needing air, I broke from the kiss first. Loki ran his thumb over my swollen bottom lip which made me smile slightly.

"Bed." He whispered. I nodded in reply, not trusting my voice. I quickly turned the knobs off and followed Loki back into my room. We met in the middle of the room, our lips colliding in passion once more. Loki walked backwards and before I knew it, we were on the bed with me on top. It was wierd with me being in the dominant position, but I liked it. All too soon, Loki rolled us over putting me on bottom. His lips trailed down the side of my jaw to my throat, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses. I loved him. In that instant, I wondered how he would react if I told him. Love is something I never really thought I could ever feel. Here I am claiming to be in love with not only a man but a Norse god. Loki rose from my throat, causing me to look in his eyes. His eyes were what I loved most. They were so descriptive yet cautious. I love how his eyes light up whenever he talks about something exciting. I love how they crinkle at the edges when he grins or laughs. I love how they darken whenever he is angry or consumed with desire. Leaning up, I kissed both of his cheeks. When his eyes fluttered closed, I kissed his eyelids.

"I missed you." Loki murmured as his hand glided down my body coming to a stop in between my legs. His slender fingers quickly found my nub and started rubbing. He was teasing me slowly but being thorough. Little gasps of pleasure escaped my throat as pleasure shot through my body. Loki's mouth devoured both sides of my neck as he quickened the pace of his fingers. "That's it darling." His voice encouraged me as my body tensed and low moans of pleasure signaled my release. My toes curled as the pleasure overtook my body, leaving me panting. Loki then slowly buried himself inside of me to the hilt. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open slightly. His thrusts were slow and sensual and nothing like the first two times. Every feeling was so much more intense. Loki then did something that surprised me. He put his arms around my shoulders and lifted me so that a was straddling his lap.

"Why did you do that for?" I gasped out.

" I thought we needed a change of pace." He grinned mischievously. He had heard that little comment about me liking being on top. Loki's hands settled on my hips and starting moving yet again. "God!" I whined as his cock hit that one spot inside of me. The feeling was so much sharper at this angle. It was almost too much to bear. My arms wrapped around his neck and my forehead rested against his own. We gazed in each others eyes as his thrusts became more forceful but they never sped up. I buried my hands into the soft hair that was at the nape of his neck, causing Loki to groan and attack my throat.

"I'm close!" I moaned as my walls started to clench around him. My words caused Loki to pound into me with more force while claiming my lips. "Loki!" I moaned my release. Loki followed soon after with a loud groan that echoed throughout the room. Loki lied me back on my back and pulled out with a low groan. He collapsed beside me on the small bed and pulled me too him. "I needed that." I grinned into his chest as he chuckled.

"I think we both did my dear." I felt his lips on my hair. " I suspect that they will be coming soon." Loki's voice lowered in anger. I rose up so I could look at him.

"I'll be alright. What more can they do?" Loki sighed at my words, seeming to relax a bit. Wanting to get dressed, I got up from the bed and threw my clothes on. Loki watched while still remaining on my bed...naked. "Well aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Well no. I feel quite comfortable." Loki grinned as he stretched his limbs for spite. He then cocked his head to side. "Change of plans." Loki then snapped his fingers and was back in his cell, fully clothed in his armor. The door opened with a hiss revealing Thor, Natasha, and Director Fury. I can only hope that this goes well.

**Authors Note- I know what you are all thinking... Finally this woman updated! Sorry for the delay! I am now a high school graduate plus I went on a week-long escape to the beach and I now have a job. So things have been pretty active for me lately. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, and SWEET REVIEWS! You guys sure know how to leave someone speechless! You guys are amazing! **

**Oh and go check out Ms. DoctorLokiLove's works! She is absolutely brilliant! **

**Please let me know what you think! **


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing you recognize. **

Chapter 22

Director Fury stalked in the room first. His demeanor was quite frightening. I walked to the glass, trying to ignore Loki the best I could. Thor walked over to Loki's cell and stood in front of the door with his arms crossed over his barrel like chest. Fury walked over to the control panel and my door opened with a his. I wasnt quite sure what to do so I just stood there.

"Come on." Natasha spoke evenly as she gestured for me to exit the room.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned as the door closed with yet another menacing hiss.

"The infirmary. You are going to be thoroughly examined and you will be tested for pregnancy." The director's voice boomed throughout the detention block.

"I'm not pregnant." My voice was firm. Natasha shot me a look telling me to shut up. Fury narrowed his eye and stalked forward.

"I really don't think you understand how this works. You will follow orders whether you like it or not. You WILL have a pregnancy test done and you will comply." Fury then closed his eye and took a deep breath." I'm doing you a huge favor here, Jocelyn. The council knows nothing about your intimate encounters with Loki. If they knew, they will either imprison you for life or kill you." The council was not very popular among S.H.I.E.L.D. Some of the agents even thought that many of their decisions would break S.H.I.E.L.D apart one day. They make the right decisions, but they don't explore all of their options.

"Wait. You havent told the council?" I didn't even attempt to hide the disbelief in my voice. Looking around the room, I found that Thor looked confused, Natasha looked to be in shock, and Loki was paying very close attention to me.

"No. I have not and I dont plan on telling them. Now come on. I do not wish to use force like I did yesterday." The director then looked at Thor. "I will give you until we get back to talk to him. That's it." Taking a deep breath I followed in behind Natasha and Fury. Pausing, I glanced at Loki. He gave me a reassuring look and I caught Thor watching with great curiosity. Now to walk through that damn hallway again.

**Loki- Third Person**

Loki watched the altercation in front of him with guarded eyes. This council that the one-eyed man went on about caught his interest. Surely they were not as powerful or biased as the council back in Asgard. A bunch of old fools. Loki felt anger course through his veins at the man's stupidity to call Jocelyn out on the matter of her being with his child or not. She is not with child. The door shut with a trademark hiss, leaving the brothers alone.

"How are you brother?" Thor stood on the other side of the glass cell. His clear blue eyes scanning the cell that held his brother with disdain.

Loki scoffed. "We have been through this many times now. I am not your brother."

"That may be how you see it, but I see you as my brother and I always will." The thunder-god stated simply. "You care for her." Thor nodded his head towards Jocelyn's room. Loki watched Thor with cautious eyes.

"That is none of your concern." Loki spat, eyes narrowing.

Thor sighed and ran his hand over his face. " Well is she with your child? I fear for her safety and the childs if she were."

"No Thor she is not with child." Loki paced back and forth in front of Thor. The blond god sighed in relief, not questioning his brother's answer. Loki sighed coming into a stop in front of Thor, nothing but the glass separating them. "Yes. I do care for her and she cares for me. I know what you are thinking Thor." His voice morphed into a low growl. "She will not stop what is coming. The earth needs me and she shall have me as her king. There is nothing you or that filthy Midgardian force can do to stop me. Wishful and hopeful thinking will get you no where, _Odinson_!" Loki sneered in disgust.

"Can you not just see the truth here brother? Look around you. You will only cause pain and death to this realm!" Thor pleaded. "You are better than this!"

Loki's head jerked up to meet Thor's gaze. The God of Mischief's eyes were wild and angry. "What do you know about me? All you worried about was how much ale you could down and what wanton whore would lay beneath you that upcoming night! You know nothing of me!" Thor said nothing as he walked up to his brother's cell and placed his hand on the glass. Loki watched with anger and some satisfaction as Thor left the room. Fool. Jocelyn should return soon. All Loki could think about was burying his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. An ache formed in his chest at the thought of her absence, leaving the god confused. Loki closed his eyes and remembered her breathy moans as she came undone at his hand, her smile... The ache only intensified and spread throughout his being. "What is wrong with me?"

**Jocelyn- First Person**

Sanitation chemicals filled my nose as I was escorted into a private examination room. Fury didn't stay long. He left voicing that he would be back when the results came back. Prick. The room was all white and stainless steel. I sat on the bed as Natasha pulled up a chair and sat beside me.

"How did it start?" Her voice was soft yet stern. So she was wanting me to spill the beans about my relationship with Loki. Might as well. I kinda owe her an explanation.

"It started when he kidnapped me from home base. The alarm went off but I couldn't find my dad. I checked his room and he wasnt there so I tried the lab. I never expected to actually get clearance, but somehow I did. When I arrived my dad and Dr. Selvig where nowhere to be found and then I saw him. He was standing over Director Fury who was on the ground. He asked me my name and I was so scared so I told him. I had my gun pointed at him and he broke it in half. Then it all went black from there." Nat's facial expression never changed as she took in the information I was giving her. I needed her to see where I was coming from. I needed her to understand...I needed my friend. "How much do you love Clint?" Her head whipped up so fast I thought she was going to get whiplash.

"I..I don" She stuttered red filling her cheeks.

"Dont lie to me. How much?" I pressed on.

"More than I should." Her voice was so soft. Now was my chance. A chance to try to make her understand at least my side. The door then opened to show a man with dark hair sprinkled with gray. His glasses drooped down his nose and he looked sleep deprived. He was the other man at the table when Fury found out about Loki and I. Talk about perfect timing.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Bruce Banner and you must be Ms. Jocelyn Grayson." His voice was tired but warm. It caught me by surprise especially since he knows. Natasha got up and squeezed my shoulder affectionately before leaving the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. That one gesture about had me in tears. " I will need to take some blood and give you a full body exam. Is that alright with you?" His voice was kind.

"Do I have much of a choice?" I asked meeting his eyes. They were a soft chocolate-brown. Much nicer than Stark's.

He chuckled. "I suppose not, but it's always nice to ask right?"

"I guess... Why are you not giving me the cold shoulder?" This was too wierd. He knows what happened. Dr. Banner sighed before putting down his clipboard and taking off his glasses.

"It's not my place to judge. You seem like a nice girl but you have bitten off more than you can chew. I know that things happen even when you don't mean for them too." A haunted look past over his face. "Plus, I think you need a friend." A small smile graced his lips as he put his glasses back on and returned to his clipboard. Dr. Banner took my blood first. Four vials of it. His hands were gentle and practiced as they searched for a good vein. "I need you to go and change in that paper gown. There is a small bathroom through that door." He gave me the gown and pointed me to the closet sized bathroom. I quickly changed and grew very nervous. There were handprints on my hips that would fit Loki's hands perfectly. The bruises from the soldiers stood out worst of all. A warm sensation flooded my legs and abdomen. I gasped in surprise as the bruises on my hips slowly disappeared from my skin.

"Thanks Loki." I whispered while smiling. I could have sworn I felt his lips on my forehead. I padded out of the bathroom dressed in the paper gown. Sweet Jesus it was cold.

"Sit on the bed, straight and tall." Dr. Banner started his examination. When he reached my arms, he frowned at the bruises. "Did Loki do this?"

"No. Some of S.H.I.E.L.D's soldiers weren't too nice when they where escorting me to my room." Dr. Banner dropped my arm and turned away from me. His hands were clenching into fists at his side. "Dr. Banner? You alright?"

"Just give me a moment please." His voice was strained. After a couple of moments, he turned around with a small smile present on his face. "Where were we?" He finished the exam, while keeping my dignity intact. I quickly changed into my clothes. "Does Fury know about that?" He gestured to my arms.

"No. I doubt he would care either way." I sat on the edge of the bed swinging my legs back and forth.

"I think he would, but I wont say anything. Doctor patient confidentiality." Banner winked making me laugh. "Well, I suppose you will hang out here until the results come back. It wont take long though. I.."

"Knock knock!" Tony Stark barged into the room without really knocking. I could have been indescent...asshole.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not bothering to keep the annoyance out of my voice. Tony walked over and plopped himself beside me on the bed.

"I am here to keep you company until the good doctor gets back."

"You mean to guard me..."

"Well more or less but keeping company sounded nicer, don't you agree Banner?" Tony looked to Bruce who was walking out of the door, my blood in hand.

"Uhhh well.. I gotta go. I'll be back with the results." With that Dr. Banner left me alone with the great Tony Stark. Most gold digger's wet dream.

**Authors Note- So most of you might have noticed that I tried a new point of view with Loki. I'm not really confident about it which it why it was so short. Oh the "brotherly" love! Eheheh! THANK YOU ALL for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I was blown away by the response! I hope you all have a lovey week! Who knows, I might just update again Saturday! Oh and a special thanks to DoctorLokiLove for assisting me in this chapter! Go check her out! I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think! I love writing Bruce! random thought! **


	23. Author's Note

Author's Note

I have had some creative issues with this story. It appeared as if I were at a fork in the road and I could take two paths. Which path? Well that was the hard part. With the help of a good friend, I now know in which way the rest of this story will finish out. There are only a couple of chapters left. I HAVE NOT abandoned this story and I will not. The sequel is planned as well. I will try to have a new chapter either this weekend or early next week. With working and planning for college next month, my time has been stretched. Everything is now coming together and I am anxious to finish in a timely manner. Thank you all for your patience and support. It means the world too me. I am truly sorry for my absence in posting and I hope you all will understand. Love you all and there will be a new chapter either this weekend or early next week at the latest.


End file.
